Codename: Battleship
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: She is SHIELD's most valued asset, she is part of a family and the love of someone's life. She's an 0-8-4 and a SHIELD agent but most of all, she is the one who sacrificed herself for a dozen agents. Skye fights for her life and her humanity as she struggles between being Skye Zale and the woman called Battleship. Sequel to Battleship: SHIELD. I advise reading first to understand.
1. Reassessing the Situation

Codename: Battleship

Spoilers: AU but can consider all Season One episodes. Read **Battleship: SHIELD** to understand or you WILL BE LOST.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

* * *

Maria Hill walked through the Helicarrier as if there was a fire, she ignored the requests of agents to speak with her. Coulson's team had returned to the Helicarrier with a mess of all messes, while they had managed to take control of the Cube it had come at a cost to SHIELD. She entered the Critical Infirmary to see not one or two agents being checked on but almost all of those who had attended the mission sat being checked over by medics. Across the room in a medical quarantine pod lay their key team member being worked on by surgeons, the bed and equipment covered in blood as they worked on the injury.

She located Coulson, finding him assisting a medic into wrestling a violent Grant Ward onto a bed. It took a second medic to help hold the specialist down and a third to inject him with a sedative. May was speaking with Strike Team Delta while Strike Team Alpha were being assessed in the corner. The other agents sat being assessed as well, clearly not phased in the slightest at what was going on.

"What happened?" The Director of SHIELD made her way over to Coulson and the agent just shook his head. "Well…"

May stepped over and looked at her, "Garrett anticipated us and knew exactly what Skye was, he surrounded us and took out Skye's protection detail. They overwhelmed most of us and almost all of our men were dead. Skye took out HYDRA agents but Garrett's gun went off when he fell, hitting her in the side. She used all her energy to bring back the entirety of the teams. Fitzsimmons managed to keep her stable in the cryo-tube once again until we could get her here."

"It was the security cameras," Coulson spoke. "He saw us, usually we have Skye disable them but we were cut off from them so we were unable to disable them. He saw her and connected the dots of who she was and what she did. Unfortunately for him, he activated her by shooting Ward and thought she was just capable of resurrecting someone, not killing them."

* * *

Hill walked over to the glass wall that lead into the surgical room, she shook her head. "Some of the GH-325 was recovered from the HYDRA compound months ago, I'll tell them to use it. As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't exist and Skye recovered from the surgery." She moved away to where Ward was. "How is he?"

"Violent." That comment came from the medic, she looked up from where she was tending her chart. "He tried to get to Agent Zale twice, nearly opening the quarantine door and so he's been sedated."

"Symbiotic…" Hill turned to Coulson and nodded. "Keep him sedated until she recovers, I don't need another Helicarrier destroyed because of a lunatic agent. Barton did enough on the last one, I can't have Ward destroying this one…"

With that the Director of SHIELD walked out of the Infirmary and Clint stood from his seat shaking his head. He shouted after her, "I was under the influence of a demented God, I think you know I would never dare to destroy anything of yours and risk your wrath if I was conscious."

* * *

The team sat in the small waiting area off of the Infirmary waiting for news, Ward was the only one absent but everyone else was somber. The door opened and one of the surgeons walked in, she looked like the world had fallen apart once again. Coulson stood up and walked over to her to receive the news.

"How is she?"

"The damage was extensive and while we were able to administer the drug that Director Hill gave us, she's still in critical condition. As of right now she's in a coma and until Agent Zale wakes up we won't know the full story." The surgeon sighed and shook her head, "is Agent Zale married or have a significant other I could speak to about a situation we encountered?"

Coulson sighed, "Agent Ward is currently under sedation, I know Skye would trust any of us with any information you have."

The surgeon shifted the files in her hands, "Agent Zale was about four weeks pregnant but she miscarried due to the loss of blood and shock to her system. We understand she was under a contraceptive regiment…"

Simmons stood up, "it was just administered a few days ago, I didn't detect any levels of hormones or hCG associated with pregnancy or I wouldn't have administered it."

"The contraceptive rod is designed to shut off if administered during a pregnancy, it wouldn't have harmed the embryo." The surgeon reassured Simmons before returning to Coulson, "once she's settled I'll let you in one at a time to see her."

"Thank you."

* * *

Ward opened his eyes to see Coulson standing over him, he groaned and raised his hand to his head in response. He thought back to what happened and instantly Skye came to mind, Ward sat up quickly and saw only Simmons and Coulson beside him.

"Where's Skye?"

Simmons smiled, "she's currently in one of the recovery pods but in a coma. We won't know much until she wakes up unfortunately. We thought it best to sedate you while she was undergoing surgery because you attempted to break the quarantine lock twice and that would have endangered the surgical field."

"Good call." Ward sighed and looked at Coulson, "but she's alive…"

"Hill personally ordered the surgeons to administer the GH-325 confiscated from the HYDRA Compound a few months ago. It rapidly helped her with healing but May thinks that by using most of her energy to save the team, it had a double effect on Skye and sent her into a coma."

A knock on the door to the room Ward resided in and they found the surgeon from earlier, she walked in and nodded to them all. "Agent Ward, welcome back. I'm Dr. Pavi and I oversaw Agent Zale's surgery and her current recovery." She turned to Coulson, "Director Hill filled me in on Agent Zale's condition but I don't know how to treat her episodes."

"Episodes? What are you referring to may I ask?" Simmons to Pavi and waited for her to reply.

Pavi shook her head, "we had to move her to a secure quarantine room because she has had two outbursts, causing danger to the surrounding equipment and personnel." She turned a tablet around and showed them a video of Skye's blue tsunami wave washing out of her and knocking over equipment and personnel. "Agent Miller and Taylor had be resuscitated because their hearts stopped beating."

"Skye's not conscious so she can't control what actions it has." Ward spoke and the doctor listened carefully. "Usually Skye can control it using key words, those key words dictate what three actions the wave does when she releases it. You can't do anything until she wakes up because no outside force can control her."

Simmons paused for a moment before speaking. "Perhaps placing Agent Ward in the containment field with Skye could help. You know Skye better than any of us and perhaps you could be a barrier for the release of her energy. Her energy has never harmed you as she knows your importance, it stands to reason that as an extension of Skye the energy knows you apart from the rest of us."

"I wouldn't recommend it," Pavi looked between them all. "Two agents have met death in a matter of hours, you'd be risking one your own."

"I'll do it." Ward spoke and looked at Coulson, "Simmons is usually right when it comes to the theories so I'll test it."

* * *

The room was almost identical to the containment room on the Bus, Ward shut the door behind himself and stared at Skye as she lay in the bed that sat in the middle of the room. Her palms glowed blue and seemed to pulse as if preparing to expel energy. Walking over, he neared the bed and grasped one of her hands. The energy quickly dissipated as soon as his palm touched hers.

"Skye, I'm here my angel." He leaned down and kissed her head, happy that she was able to breathe on her own without a respirator to help. He sat beside her and watched as she lay exposed like Sleeping Beauty ready for true love's kiss. "We'll figure this out together and get you back to your normal self again. No oranges this time I promise, just shots from Simmons every day."

He sat there gazing at an angel that had fallen from the universe into his life. He was so glad that Hill ordered the Cube to be brought down with all bodies inside so there was no escaping the death that all HYDRA members had gained. Skye had killed all HYDRA that had been in the building according to the report and that lead to the last of Garrett's cell permanently.

The door opened and he turned to see Pavi enter, "we've been watching, she's stabilized like Dr. Simmons predicted."

"Yeah," Ward touched Skye's cheek. "Now she just needs to wake up."

* * *

A/N: Next we see Ward coping with Skye's coma and the effects of the miscarriage...

Will she wake up? What effects does this have on the team? Can they function without Skye? Please give me your theories...

**Please read and review...**


	2. Fighting a Bitter Loss

Codename: Battleship

Spoilers: AU but can consider all Season One episodes. Read **Battleship: SHIELD** to understand or you WILL BE LOST.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

* * *

Grant Ward looked at himself in the mirror, the quarters he shared with Skye had been permanently been assigned to them by Director Hill. Even if they left on the Bus for months, the quarters would remain theirs or at least Skye's as they were technically for her not them. It'd been a week and Skye had yet to wake up or respond to anyone in any way. Her abilities had simmered down to the point they were non-existent. Simmons had theorized that as soon as they were completely gone she'd begin regaining consciousness but the doctor said not to hope too much.

Pavi had just spoken to him an hour before about the miscarriage and he was unable to describe what the loss meant. Skye's condition had placed him in a dark hole already but the fact that Garrett's last act had taken their child, he only wished he could bring the bastard back to life and kill him over and over again repeatedly. It was a grief that was consuming him and the one person he could speak with about it was unresponsive.

What more was when analyzing the blood stained sheets as was required, they'd found both Skye's DNA and that of a male. It only meant that their baby had been a boy, a son who he'd never play with or tuck into bed. The image of a boy with Skye's face and his eyes kept laying behind his eyelids every time he closed his eyes. He wanted to be strong for Skye but despite all his training, despite all the compartmentalizing he was skilled in, it seemed impossible. Never had anything affected him the way the loss of his son was doing to him. Even Skye's near death experiences didn't feel like everything in his body was being twisted in agonizing ways with no end in sight.

* * *

The buzzer to the quarters sounded and he left the bathroom to open the door. He found Coulson with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Letting the man inside, he realized that the room was still as mess because Skye tended to leave stuff everywhere. It was a little quirk that he'd learned since their recovery from HYDRA, at the compound she didn't have much to leave laying out across a room but in their bunks and the room on the Helicarrier, she was good at leaving a mess he usually cleaned up.

"Destroy the room?" Coulson looked around to see clothes on the ground along with books in various places. Skye's field bag laid open across the bed with her two laptops hooked together so data could be transferred.

Ward rubbed his neck, "no, Skye tends to leave messes and I haven't had a chance to pick up yet."

Coulson made his way over to the table and chairs, placing the glasses down. "Simmons just told me that Pavi told you about the baby."

"It was a boy…" Ward grabbed one of the glasses he filled. "They analyzed the blood stains as required and discovered both Skye's DNA and that of our son."

The lead agent sat down and cupped the glass in his hand, "my condolences…"

"I don't want condolences, I want to raise Garrett from the grave and kill him repeatedly so he suffers. His last act was the murder of our son," Ward threw back the drink and put the glass on the table. "As if he hadn't caused Skye to suffer enough, now he kills our child and gets away without answering for it."

Coulson sighed and watched the agent before him placed his head in his hands. "You're trying to sort it away but it's not working."

"I'd give anything not to think about this with every second that passes." Ward picked up his head, shaking it slightly. "I just keep seeing a combination of both of us every time I close my eyes, an innocent and perfect combination. I keep imagining what will never be, what we'll never get to do with him and the fact Skye won't get to hold him is...she would have been a good mom for him, the best mom."

"Talk to Romanoff and Barton, not many know it but they went through this about two years ago. They might be able to help you with ways to cope."

Ward's brow furrowed, "but it's common knowledge that the Red Room…"

"Hence the miscarriage, the difference is that the opportunity wasn't stolen from Skye's future like it was from Romanoff. Just keep that in mind when you talk to them and tell them that I told you, so they don't try to kill you."

* * *

Buzzing on their quarters, Ward waited and the door opened to show Natasha. She wore jeans and a SHIELD training shirt but looked to be like she'd been relaxing. She only smiled and let him in without a word. Clint sat at a table polishing weapons as well as repairing his arrows it seemed.

"What can I help you with Grant?"

Ward rubbed the back of his neck, "Coulson sent me to you, said you could help me with something. Normally I wouldn't…I need to be there for Skye and I can't do that if I don't know how to cope myself."

Natasha sat down and smiled at him, "what's going on?"

"Skye had a miscarriage due to being shot…"

He watched both agents go still before Clint looked up at him, "girl or boy, they should have analyzed the blood to find two sets of DNA."

"Boy…"

"I'll make us some coffee, vodka on the side." Natasha went over to the small kitchen that was a part of the quarters.

* * *

Clint kicked out the chair and nodded to it, Ward sat down and watched the archer put up the weapons that lay on the table. He walked over to a safe and opened it, removing something before closing it and returning to the table.

"Normally we wouldn't tell anyone or discuss it but since Coulson sent you…" Clint placed down a generated photo of a little girl. "Ours was a girl, at first it was like living in hell…"

"I've known for a few hours and…when does it go away?"

Natasha walked over, "it never goes away, the raw knowledge that your child was taken from you. You keep them in the back of your mind as a happy memory, a memory that you escape to when you're under torture or in pain you can't think of living anymore. You also know that despite not being able to hold and love them, they aren't existing in this maddening world that is full of people that could hurt them."

Clint sighed and picked up the picture, "Doc Regan was able to generate a photo from our daughter's genetics of what she'd have looked like. Nat and I, kids aren't an option so we knew she was going to be our only one. We gave her a name and every year on what would have been her birthday we go do something for her, we live a moment for her. Last year it was ice skating and the year before that we went to the zoo."

Ward took the photo and looked at it, taking in the green eyes and brown locks that framed an angelic face. "What was her name?"

"Her name is Irina," Natasha took the photo and placed it on the pile of paperwork. "You're going to be consumed by grief for a while and angry at Garrett. I've wanted to murder the Red Room repeatedly for what they did to cause us to lose our daughter but in the end I know that without them she wouldn't have existed to begin with and I wouldn't have her father. Skye did something close to a miracle, she gave back the lives of at least a dozen agents and while you lost your child…the sacrifice gave back parents and children to others. In the end, your son's death came as he helped give life back to a dozen people…to you."

* * *

He hadn't thought of his son's life being sacrificed for others, he'd been too consumed by the grief. Romanoff had made a valid point in saying that while his son had died, he'd died with a purpose and a dozen people lived because of it including his father. While part of him wished to trade for his son he knew it wasn't possible, he'd read the reports and knew that Garrett has shot Skye after Garrett had shot him. There was no way for him to change what happened, the gun had gone off after Skye unleashed herself and in her last breaths had brought back the lives of everyone that had died. The sacrifice for a dozen agents, himself included, had been an innocent soul so like his mother.

"I never thought…"

Natasha smiled, "most never do. Don't let yourself be consumed by the pain, just remember him and know that you are able to live for him now. You need to stay strong for Skye because she's going to feel it in ways you aren't able to understand."

Clint nodded at him, "don't tell her you understand because you won't be able to. Just tell her that you're there for her every step of the way. Share the loss and the pain and I promise, it'll help. It may take weeks or years but when she tries to talk about him, don't shut her out and listen instead to what she has to say. Share with her what you imagined doing with your son as well."

"Thank you." Ward stood up and looked at them both. "I didn't imagine you'd be sharing this much but you've helped."

"Give him a name, make the decision with Skye and give your son a name so he isn't just called 'the baby'. It'll help with the process much faster, it was a suggestion by the shrink onboard and it worked."

* * *

A/N: Next we will revisit Skye and also see Fitzsimmons trying to be helpful despite making things worse.


	3. Family Matters

Codename: Battleship

Spoilers: AU but can consider all Season One episodes. Read **Battleship: SHIELD** to understand or you WILL BE LOST.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

* * *

Ward sat beside Skye, holding her hand and whispering to her about what the team was up to. Pavi felt comfortable moving her back to a regular recovery pod after her abilities simmered away completely so the wasn't a lot of privacy anymore. Nurses were in and out checking on the young agent as well as various members of the team just coming to sit with her for a few minutes each day.

"Oh I'll come back." Ward turned to see one of the nurses and waved her in.

"It's fine, is it time for the IV change?"

The woman shook her head, "no actually I was going to give her a bath. Dr. Pavi has us giving her one daily so to keep any infection down. I'll come back after you're done visiting."

"May I?" Ward looked back at Skye, "I feel useless just sitting here doing nothing."

"I'll have to clear it with Dr. Pavi, give me a few moments." The nurse left and Ward looked back at the woman lying in bed looking as if she was under a sleeping spell.

* * *

The nurse returned and provided the necessary equipment so he could give Skye a sponge bath. She insisted on staying so she could assist him verbally and he relented because it meant he could help take care of the sleeping angel he so desperately wanted to wake up. Wiping her face and neck, Ward was gentle and allowed himself to imagine it was his just the two of them without the nurse. He spoke to her about what they'd be doing once they got back on the bus, his hand rubbing the washcloth down her arms and caressing every finger.

It was only after he finished with her arms that the nurse proceeded to lift Skye's gown to the edge of her breasts so that her abdomen showed, the nasty healing wound lay on her side just mere inches from her previous would due to Quinn. With careful instructions he avoided the area as he cleaned her, allowing the nurse to clean the wound as he watched.

After what seemed like forever and finishing with her legs, carefully cleaning every toe, did he let the nurse change her gown and leave them alone once again. Holding her hand, he kissed it and watched her face.

"I love you angel." Standing, he knew he need to get back to their quarters and prepare for the meeting with Hill and Coulson. "I'll come see you later, preferably with you being awake."

* * *

Getting back to his quarters he opened the door to see Simmons standing in the middle of the room with a basket in hand and Fitz stood by the table with Skye's computers. The room wasn't in chaos anymore and it angered him that they touched Skye's belongings, ruining the mess he wasn't going to clean up until she opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Simmons smiled at him, "Coulson mentioned the room was a mess and seeing as you were busy we thought we'd come help out. I took Skye's clothes to the laundry and just came back with them clean. Fitz is transferring all of Skye's data to her field computer so that she can work effectively once she's up and about."

He stormed in and took the basket from her, carefully placing it on the bed. "Get out, it was Skye's mess and I wasn't going to clean it to begin with."

"Oh my…I didn't realize." Simmons put her hands up and started moving to the door. "I am sorry, so sorry. Really we didn't know," she looked at Fitz and he looked up at her. "Come along Fitz."

After both were gone, Ward sat down on the bed and looked at the basket of clothes. Sighing, he put them up in the drawers under the bed and grabbed the files he needed for the meeting.

* * *

Coulson and Hill sat around the Command Center table and spoke about a mission in Argentina. They looked at him and he realized they needed a specialist to go in and get the information, information that would require him to practically seduce another woman. He pointed to himself and stared straight at Coulson.

"You want me to go in and seduce Fiona Ruah? I'll be the first to admit that if you had asked me that a year ago I would have but Skye is laying in a coma and you expect me…" he shook his head and turned to Natasha that sat next to him. "Send Romanoff, she'd have the information within moments."

Natasha smirked at him, "I would just to see Barton's reaction but unfortunately Ruah doesn't swing towards women."

"I'm pretty sure you'd change her mind within moments." Clint chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "You changed Marisol De Luna's mind and she was known for taking multiple men to her bed nightly. Now she's swinging for both teams thanks to you."

Hill looked between both the archer and assassin, "do you two get off on this? Every time we have a mission regarding seduction it turns into a discussion about sexual exploits and you're both fine with it."

"Clearly you've never see Natasha seduce anyone." Clint looked at Hill and let out a short whistle.

Ward held up his hands, "they made my point. I'm not going to accept this mission, feel free to lock me in the brig for disobeying orders but no." He sighed and put his hands out on the table, looking straight at Hill. "If there is a mission in the future requiring seduction it may happen but just like Barton and Romanoff have worked out their lives both on and off the job, Skye and I haven't had that opportunity. I'm not going to go play with another woman while my partner is laying in a coma. When she wakes up and we clear the rules on missions then we'll see."

Coulson turned his attention to Hill, "you have to respect that."

"Fine," Hill rolled her eyes and looked at Strike Team Delta. "You leave in twenty so get going, Romanoff do what you have to in order to get the information."

* * *

Later in the evening Ward sat on the bed in his quarters sorting through all the paperwork that Hill had placed on him since he wasn't going to be on mission status for a while. Getting through it was actually easy since he didn't have a rookie agent interrupting him every few minutes. The thought of Skye made him pause and put down the papers, letting his hands fall to his head. It had been two weeks and she'd yet to wake. Both Pavi and Simmons said that it could be weeks or months before Skye was ready to wake up and they had to be patient. Part of him wondered if Skye was gone and it was just a body but every time he went down the road it redirected him to her side and to the memories of them together.

"Agent Ward to Isolation Pod 15, Agent Ward to Isolation Pod 15." The intercom rang and he was instantly running down the corridors as Skye was located in that vary isolation pod they were paging him to.

He arrived to see Pavi and Simmons standing over Skye, she looked as if she was slowly coming around. Instantly he was taking her hand and brushing back hair from her forehead. She opened her eyes and tried to speak but only got out groans.

"Skye, you're going to be alright." Simmons smiled at her, "you've just come out of a two week coma so it'll take a while to get back to normal."

Skye seemed to focus on Simmons and with great effort managed to whisper. "Asgardian…"

"Asgardian, I don't understand." Ward rubbed her arm and she focused her eyes on him. "Angel what are you saying?"

"I am…" she looked at him as she whispered. "I am Asgardian, I saw it while I slept." Taking a breath she started to talk again. "I saw the universe…"

Pavi looked at them all, "she needs her rest, I suggest we let her rest. Welcome back Agent Zale."

* * *

Both doctors left and Ward sat beside the bed, holding Skye's hand. He smiled and kissed her hand as he let his finger rub against her cheek. Skye looked at him with a smile, whispering as she did. "I'm alien…still want to be with me?"

"Every day for as long as I breathe, alien or not." He leaned and kissed her head, pulling back to gaze into her brown eyes. "Now rest, we can talk about this later."

"Stay with me?"

He nodded and kissed the back of her hand, "forever, partners remember?"

"I should change my code name to Bullet Magnet instead of Battleship."

The caused Ward to chuckle, "that wouldn't confuse our enemy as much as you do when your code name is said. Think about how often someone asks why you're called Battleship. They're so confused about why you're called a board game."

"I chose it because of you." Skye smiled at him, "my favorite moment of us playing, I remembered that the first time I exploded and it became the codes I used."

Ward stood up and leaned down to kiss her head, "we'll play once you're up and around again. Right now you need to sleep so close your eyes and rest, that way you heal quicker."

* * *

A/N: Next we find out if Skye is actually Asgardian or not.

**Please read and review...**


	4. From the Stars

Codename: Battleship

Spoilers: AU but can consider all Season One episodes. Read **Battleship: SHIELD** to understand or you WILL BE LOST.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

* * *

Skye lay on the exam table as Simmons and Lady Sif, who had come at Thor's call, examined her. The Asgardian seemed to be running some type of device over her and she felt warmth run through her quickly. Finally they stepped back and Ward helped her sit up, she lifted her gown to see the wound gone from her side.

"This device would only heal an Asgardian," Sif placed the device down and turned to Skye. "However, it had to be calibrated so it stands to reason that Skye is only half-Asgardian if not less yet still Asgardian genes remain."

Simmons smiled and nodded, "perhaps you know why she does not display many Asgardian traits."

Sif looked at Skye and then at the data on a nearby glass panel. "The mental acuity and quick reflexes are traits of Asgardian biology as is her magical ability to resurrect a life however," her attention turned back to Skye. "The reason you are not physically strong and age as a human is due to your human mother. It is said that when a human woman gives birth to an Asgardian child, the child displays human traits while the opposite is true when a child is born to an Asgardian mother, despite the race of the father."

"So," Skye put her hands out. "Any idea who my father is?"

"That would be a difficult search to conduct as many Asgardians are known for their trysts on Earth. In recent years it has become impossible to return but your age aligns with many such trips so I highly doubt your parentage will be discovered."

* * *

Ward looked down at Skye, "what can Skye expect in her future?"

"Your biology has not slowed to the rate equal to that of an Asgardian but since your magic was activates it has done so considerably. There is little doubt you will have a longer than average human life span." She stepped around the table, "I caution you though about your magic. Your gift is rare indeed, usually reserved to the royal family but not unheard of in common Asgardians. Use of it can have a profound effect on the biology of those you resurrect, it has been known to harm as well as heal. Never resurrect the same person twice as you will find that the person you resurrect will be just as frozen as you…tied to your energy till your life has ceases to be. That tie is like that of Lorelei over men, a man twice resurrected becomes devoted to you and becomes violent if you are injured. One such man centuries ago had to be put to death because he started a war when his betrothed twice resurrected him before being gravely injured."

"Oh that would explain Agent Ward's behavior." Simmons piped up and shrugged, "Fitz theorized it was because of Skye's condition combined with the remaining Berserker madness coming forth."

Sif's attention turned to Ward, "you have held a Berserker staff?"

"It's a long story but yes I have." Ward tightened his arm around Skye's shoulders and she smiled at him. "Usually it's easy to forget the madness and focus it on the job."

"There is little wonder why Lorelei chose you now, she sensed the Berserker rage in you and knew she could manipulate you. It is best then that Skye lay injured during her time among you as she would not have hesitated to put an end to the life of a fellow Asgardian who challenged her."

* * *

Skye pointed her thumb at Ward, "I'm more concerned with the fact I resurrected him twice."

"Be rewarded that you are bound by love because his devotion will not waver and as he is tied to your energy, he will not cease to live until you draw your last breath. As a Berserker warrior, he will follow you to the gates of Valhalla at such a time the Valkyrie collect you."

Simmons seemed to hurry around the table, "what about any harmful side effects?"

"If he has not already suffered than he will not." Sif turned and picked up her sword from a nearby counter. "Be wary of your attempts to become with child, children born to Berserker warriors are born with their parent's rage. Also, you should know that very few children live from the union of humans and Asgardians due to the magic or strength the children hold within them so the likelihood of one as powerful as you carrying a human child to term is unlikely." She watched their faces. "I apologize if I do not give good news but it is news you must be aware of." Turning to Simmons, the warrior tilted her head to the device on the table. "Do keep that so that you are able to heal Skye when she becomes injured again."

Ward's hand tightened on Skye's shoulder as he remembered his son, "thank you Lady Sif."

The warrior turned to the two and nodded, "I will attempt to find your father but I cannot guarantee it will be a successful search. I will send news to Thor as soon as I have answers."

"I appreciate it." Skye smiled as the warrior left them.

* * *

Simmons fussed over Skye for another ten minutes before Skye realized something and Ward instantly recognized the change in her demeanor. "I forgot to tell Sif something, it could help her find my father." She stood up and smiled at Simmons, "I'll be back I promise Jemma."

Ward followed her as she made her way through the carrier, a jet would take Sif back to the Bifrost sight in New Mexico as they had asked her not to use their helicarrier as a departure sight. They finally caught up to the warrior speaking with Thor and Jane Foster on the deck of the helicarrier, which was currently resting on the ocean surface.

"Lady Sif," Skye yelled and the woman turned to see her. "I forgot to tell you something, it could help you find my father."

Sif turned to her, "what have you forgotten to speak of?"

"When I was in my coma…"

"Coma, I am unfamiliar with this term."

Jane smiled at the warrior, "the dreamless and deathless sleep is what you refer to it as."

"I see, do continue."

Skye smiled, "anyways, when I was in my coma I saw the universe. I can't describe it other than that; it was like seeing everything all at once, it was beautiful."

* * *

Sif and Thor seemed to share a look, the Asgardian Avenger put his hand to his chin. "You do not believe…"

"It would align with her age and explain much of what has happened." Sif turned to Skye and bent down to one knee. "Your loss has been heavy on many of us, it is my honor to be in your presence Princess Skye, daughter of Hoenir."

"I'm sorry, did you say princess?" Skye put her hands up, "no, that's not even possible. I mean, I'm just…"

Thor turned to her, "your loss was heavy on your father, he went into seclusion after his brother, my father, refused to allow a mortal woman to stay among us in Asgard. He banished the woman and the child within her womb to stay upon the Earth, Hoenir was prevented from returning and we were all told that your magic killed you and your mother along with her people. Since that time Hoenir has been in seclusion due to the pain of such loss."

"I must return to Asgard and inform Hoenir that his daughter lives." Sif rose and turned to Ward instantly. "As a Berserker warrior, it is your duty to protect the princess with your life. With Loki's death and Thor's self-imposed exile, upon Odin's final rest it will place Hoenir and you in line for the throne of Asgard."

The woman walked off and Skye turned to look at Thor, he smiled at her and instantly pulled her in for a hug. "Gentle on her Thor, she's not Asgardian completely." Jane gently reminded the thunder god.

"It is good to know you are alive my dear cousin," Thor pulled back and looked at Skye. "We shall speak of Asgard and your family in the days to come. For now I must depart with Sif to escort her back to the Bifrost."

* * *

The man left with Jane and Skye stood frozen, "I don't want to be a princess…I just want to be Skye."

Ward put his arm around her and kissed her head, "maybe your father will be so happy to see you he won't care what you do. Right now that doesn't matter," he looked down to her brown eyes searching for his. "Come on, let's go get you something to eat and I can tell you everything that you missed out on."

"So I'm Asgardian and a princess and you still want to be around me?"

The specialist just chuckled and paused to kiss her, "because of you we're tied together, I'm your personal Berserker warrior and even if I wasn't," pulling her closer he leaned his forehead against hers. "Every day of my life until I stop breathing, you're my personal angel and my partner. Besides," he pulled back with a laugh, "maybe consorting with a human will get you banished."

"I like the way you think Agent Ward." She smirked and followed him inside the Helicarrier.

* * *

A/N: Okay so...yeah! Next Skye finds out about the baby and has a moment of realization about herself.

Thoughts and theories anyone?

Please read and review...


	5. Dating with a Family

Codename: Battleship

Spoilers: AU but can consider all Season One episodes. Read **Battleship: SHIELD** to understand or you WILL BE LOST.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

* * *

After two meetings with Coulson and Hill, Ward returned to the quarters he shared with Skye only to find her starring at the piece of paper with tear tracks on her cheeks. As the door shut she looked up at him and he saw pain and regret in her eyes, immediately Ward was aware of what she'd been crying over. Instead of standing silently, he was over to Skye and pulling her into his arms. The picture in her hands fell to the table and Ward found it hard to breathe at the sight of the generated photo of a young boy.

The photo showed a young boy with his black hair and cheekbones but the rest was all Skye. Ward had never seen such a beautiful child in his life, one with the face of the angel in his arms. The sight made him want to resurrect and kill Garrett over and over, more violently than previous thoughts in his head had conjured. The delusional and psychopathic madman, one he had once looked up to, had stolen an innocent angel from their arms with one last final act.

Without hesitation, Ward picked Skye up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Once she was laying down, he laid down beside her only to watch her try to contain her emotions. She wiped her eyes and found his to stare into.

"I don't know why I'm crying." She wiped her face with the edge of her sleeve. "I mean, it wasn't like I wanted the baby and then it was gone. I didn't know I was pregnant and rationally I know that I lost too much blood to keep it alive." Skye rolled onto her back, "besides, didn't Sif say it was impossible to even have a kid because of everything? I should just suck it up and face the fact that kids aren't a reality. I mean, setting all biology aside, between living on a plane and getting shot at every other mission, we can't provide a stable environment for a kid."

* * *

Moving closer, Ward took her hand and held it to his chest. "Doesn't mean we can't try later on, once the world is saved and we put in a good set of years." His free hand went to her cheek and she turned her head to look at him. "I feel the same hallow feeling in my chest, the idea that something precious could be taken away with a single bullet. One day it won't feel as horrible as it does now but until then we have to realize that just because he's gone doesn't mean we can't love him."

"I don't want to ever go to Asgard, I want to stay here with you and the team and SHIELD." She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes as his arms encircled her. "I can't imagine living in some palace just sitting around all day doing nothing. I'd lose my mind without my computer and you. You heard what Sif said about my mother, how she wasn't allowed on Asgard because she was mortal…"

"Don't think about that," Ward kissed her forehead. "Think about the next mission and the stupidity of the world causing us to have to deal with their messes."

Skye pulled her head back and looked at him, "I hate humanity and their messes, we're basically a huge cleanup crew."

"Says a former hacker for the Rising Tide who wanted to air out all of SHIELD's dirty laundry."

* * *

Skye sat beside Ward as they underwent a briefing, the team would be working on containing another 0-8-4 in the Thailand jungle. Hill seemed to be having fun with the whole undercover aspect because what she was proposing was halfway funny and halfway adorable. It was Coulson who seemed to be having a heart attack about the whole thing.

"You want them to play honeymooners?" Coulson pointed at Skye and Ward, "honeymooners who take their honeymoon in Thailand. Have you met those two, it's like sending Romanoff and Barton into a play yard and expecting them to act like teachers. You can't get her away from some type of computer and Ward doesn't even know the meaning of relaxation."

"The Thailand government isn't exactly on the joyful side of SHIELD and if they even get a whiff of us we'll be in a firefight so fast it'll be like a blitzkrieg. So the idea of two honeymooners exploring the jungle, possibly getting lost…it'll be nothing new."

Ward looked at Skye and watched her eyes go wide at the idea of being in Thailand. She had expressed wanting to travel and with everything that had happened, he figured they could use a break. "Actually sir, it's not a bad idea. Considering everything that has happened and Skye's been through, a relaxing mission would actually benefit her."

Almost immediately Coulson nodded, "sold, you can go."

"Actually I make the final call." Hill said and looked at the two. "You have a go, we'll put you in a quinjet within a day. Come up with some cover story that you can both agree on and meet me back here by noon so we can get the appropriate cover."

* * *

Standing in their quarters packing, Skye looked over to see Ward with several different knives laid across the table. She walked over and picked one up, carefully handling it as she turned it side to side in examination.

"You like it?"

"Balance is right, easy to handle." Skye turned and moved the knife in the air side to side before stabbing at nothing. "Little to no resistance."

Ward moved around the table and took the knife from her, sheathing it. "It's yours now, keep up with it."

She shoved it in her back pocket and turned back to the bag of clothes she was packing, his hands went to her arms and down to her hands before pulling them tight against her stomach. He kissed her neck and watched as a smile crossed her face. "What are you up to Agent Ward?"

"These look good on you." He pulled her hand out and admired the rings they acquired from Mission Storage. Ward kissed her head and let his chin rest on her crown. "How long have we been together?"

Skye thought for a moment and quickly did the math, "four months physically, but emotionally it's been close to six months, why?"

"Doesn't matter, what matters is that I plan on having a couple dozen more years with you." He kissed her temple and moved away to his own bag, "I hope you packed a bikini…"

"You wish, the scars on my stomach are not suitable for a bikini anymore." She turned to look at him, "but you on the other hand get to see all of this in private so don't complain."

* * *

He smirked and zipped up his bag, placing it on the floor next to the bed. "Do you have your cover down?"

"Yep," she zipped her bag and looked at him. "I'm Skylar Wade, a CS grad student at Columbia U and you're Grant Wade, security personnel for Stark Industries. We just got married after meeting five years ago when I tried to hack into Stark Industries as an undergraduate prank. I failed at doing so but you fell head over heels for me the moment we met. We're on our honeymoon while I'm on break from grad studies and we're currently looking at settling in New York afterwards."

Ward chuckled, "not exactly head over heels…"

"Oh yes," she smiled widely as she turned to him, "head over heels and you're totally in love with me." Skye wrapped her arms around his neck with a smirk on her face. "You took one look at me and lost all coherent thought, drawn to the audacity of a young college student who thought she could hack into Stark Industries, a girl at that."

Shaking his head, he leaned down and kissed her. "You're right about one thing, I admit that I am totally in love with you."

Skye narrowed her eyes, "some of that might be because of my little resurrection ability."

"Maybe but most of it, just comes from being Skye." Bringing her hand up to his lips he kissed her palm. "I fell in love with you long before I knew you could bring me back to life and if it meant dying so you'd stay safe I would do it in a heartbeat."

* * *

They walked the tarmac of the Helicarrier to see Coulson and Hill waiting by the quinjet they would be getting. Hill looked at them and folded her arms, trying to take in the strangeness of the agents before her.

"You two sure look the part." She let her eyes roam Skye in black sundress and sandals while Ward wore a white t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes. "Never in my life have I ever seen two agents look like this in preparation, most of them are too high strung not to wait until they got to the hotel. Romanoff and Barton could learn a thing or two from you, I'll set that up when you get back."

Coulson looked at Ward, "bring her back in one piece, no bullets or knife wounds. Also, if you bring her back pregnant I will make you eunuch understand?"

"Okay AC," Skye laughed at Ward's expression of partial fear and surprise. "Laying it on a bit thick."

"Also, do me a favor and enjoy the honeymoon but remember she's like my little girl so when you report…don't go into details. Pictures need to be clean with nothing that could be portrayed as pornography or I definitely will make you a eunuch." Ward was quickly in the jet starting take off procedures while Skye gave Coulson an 'are you serious?' face.

* * *

A/N: Okay, you just witnessed Coulson go all 'Daddy Dearest' on Ward. Next we see them trying to find the 0-8-4 in the Thailand jungle while trying to enjoy the vacation.

These next few chapters were inspired by Chloe Bennet (actress who plays Skye), she posted pictures from her trip to Thailand on Instagram and I could totally see Skye also doing the same things. If you want to find her on Instagram or Twitter, you can find her under _chloebennet4_

**Please read and review...**


	6. Approving a Future

Codename: Battleship

Spoilers: AU but can consider all Season One episodes. Read **Battleship: SHIELD** to understand or you WILL BE LOST.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

* * *

Skye woke to a hand lightly dusting against her back, she opened her eyes and shifted her head to see Ward looking down at her. She smiled and closed her eyes, inhaling the smell of his shirt as she snuggled deeper into his chest. It always was a mixture of SHIELD laundry detergent, his body wash and the cologne that she knew he'd deny owning if ever asked if he used any.

"We should get up and start tracking that 0-8-4."

"Already done, it's in the northern province of Chiang Rai in the middle of the Phu Chi Fa Forest Park." Skye rolled onto her back and stretched, aware of his gaze on her stomach as her shirt raised up. Opening her eyes, she put her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling. "I ran a location algorithm last night through the SHIELD satellite using a tracer for any type of energy signature that isn't normally found in the region either naturally or manmade."

Ward chuckled and turned onto his side to look at her, "how could you know that if you ran it last night?"

"Because when I went to the bathroom around midnight it had finished and given me a location." She smirked and sat up, throwing the covers back as she stood. "You were dead to the world so I can't help it if I knew before you."

He watched her walk across the room and pull clothes from her bag, it made him smile at seeing her so carefree and happy. It reminded him of the small piece of jewelry he had packed away in his bag, one that he'd practically had to approve at all levels of the command chain, it was practically hilarious what he had to do.

* * *

A Week Before

* * *

_Ward knocked on the door to the former Director of SHIELD's office, Nick Fury looked up at him and only seemed surprised at the sight of a lower agent even trying to meet with him outside of a schedule. _

"_What do you want?"_

"_Sorry to interrupt you sir but I have a bit of an issue I'm sure only you could help with." Ward looked between Fury and the door._

"_Well come in and shut the damn door will you." Ward was inside and closed the door, standing at attention as if waiting for Fury to answer. "What kind of issue are we talking about because it's about Director Hill…"_

_Ward shrugged, "yes and no sir, I have a question for her and I'd like some back up if she can't come around to an idea." He sighed and dug through his pocket till a small box was produced. "I'm sure she's told you of Agent Zale…"_

_Fury leaned back in his chair, "yeah, our best asset as it is. You her SO?"_

"_Former sir, now I'm her partner and…" he opened the box and showed Fury the contents. "I'm going to have to climb the command chain because she's so important and I really need Hill to back me."_

_The former director chuckled and shook his head, "well let me ask you this Agent Ward," Ward looked at him with surprise, "yes I know who you are. If Agent Zale was to say yes and then some years down the road say no, what would you do?"_

"_I'd agree and let her go, she deserves to be happy no matter who she's with."_

_Fury pointed at him with a smile, "that tells me you're worthy of her. Alright, I'll give Director Hill a hint if she tells me an agent had the gall to ask her permission. Can't be as bad as trying to convince her to spend a year at the Central HUB, THAT made Chernobyl look like a small temper tantrum. The mouth on that woman, you'd think she'd been raised by animals and her throwing arm…I was lucky not to lose my good eye in that fight. Logged a glass pitcher at my head, told me I was insane and I'd be lucky not to get a divorce when it was all over with."_

_Ward refused to laugh, knowing a laugh could cause more issues than not doing so. "Thank you sir."_

* * *

_He found Hill on the Command Center deck looking at feeds, she said nothing as he walked up to stand beside her. She merely looked at him, "if you're here about what you told Agent Fury, just ask her and be done with asking permission."_

_Ward whipped his head to look at her, "how did you…"_

"_He told me over lunch, just be lucky you're not some lower level agent because I'd tell them they'd have to survive the Hulk first." She gave a small smile, "she deserves someone like you. Who will love her for who she is and not what she can do."_

"_Thank you ma'am." That was all he could say before leaving quickly._

* * *

_Coulson turned out to be the most enthusiastic besides May, he found them going over plans for a mission and they merely stared at the box for what seemed like hours. They looked between him and the box several times before May spit out a threat. _

"_Hurt her and I will kill you."_

"_And after that, I'll drop you in a hole so deep not even SHIELD's satellite could pinpoint your rotting corpse." Coulson spoke after but then stood up and slapped him on the back. "Good luck and we wish you the best."_

_May smiled and took the box, "it's beautiful, I'm sure she'll love it."_

"_I was debating on whether to buy her a new hard drive instead." He said with a chuckle, "I'm sure she would have loved that more."_

* * *

Ward looked at Skye as she dressed in a white tank top and blue jean shorts with sandals. She put hair up for the first time since they'd been at the HYDRA compound. She turned to see him still in bed and shook her head.

"I thought you wanted to go find this 0-8-4?"

He got out of bed and caught the clothes he threw at her, "I have an 0-8-4 in my sights already."

Skye shook her head and laughed as she put her normal bangles and bracelets on her hand. She slid on the one that Coulson had given her as a birthday present and touched the engraved flowers gently so they didn't set off the morse code.

"I think one of your rings got lost in my bag." She turned to collect her ring only to find him on one knee with a ring between his fingers. Skye's mouth dropped open in shock. "I know it's only been a few months but when I look at my life, I can't imagine you not being there beside me. So, Agent Skye Zale, Princess of Asgard will you marry me?"

She nodded and covered her mouth with one hand as he slid the ring on her other ring finger not occupied by their mission rings. "It's beautiful." She admired the gold ring with a single diamond flanked by two sapphires before hugging him when he stood up, "I love you."

"I love you too." He took her hand and looked at the ring. "Is it better than a new hard drive, I was stuck between which one to get?"

Skye laughed and pulled him down for a kiss, "it's perfect, much better than a new hard drive." She smiled at him and shook her head, "AC knew didn't he?"

"I went all the way up the chain of command, all the way to Fury. I needed him to get Hill to agree if she was in one of her moods. May threatened to kill me and Coulson offered to throw my rotting corpse in a hole so deep the SHIELD satellite couldn't find me."

"Aww…Agent Grant Ward now knows how much of a favorite I am." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. "We're going to be like Natasha and Clint, happy together on and off the job. We're going to be strong and fight for each other no matter what people throw at us."

"Yes we will," he pulled away and grabbed his clothes to change as she leaned against the wall watching him. "First we need to find that 0-8-4, however we need to blend in with tourists so do you have any requests for our honeymoon?"

She laughed and her brown eyes shown at him, "you mean the one before our marriage?"

"Absolutely, I figure that we'll be those agents that get married during a mission or between missions." Ward pulled off his shirt and grabbed the one he gave her, "didn't you ever hear about Budapest? Famous stunt by Romanoff and Barton, they were stuck protecting a group of nuns and priests," Ward waved off her look of confusion, "that mission made sense to only Fury who knew the specifics. Anyways, they're in the middle of this huge fire fight, guns blazing situation and they practically demand the priest nearest to them perform a marriage ceremony."

Skye's mouth fell open, "did he?"

"Oh yeah, right there in the middle of guns and arrows flying he married them. They returned back and despite four broken ribs, Romanoff said it was the mission of SHIELD's history. Of course when Fury asked why, they got his glare of doom." With that Skye busted out laughing and he could only smile at the beautiful angel that agreed to marry him.

* * *

A/N: Skyeward fans I give you permission to melt...

Next they head out on their trip to find the 0-8-4 but receive intel on the way that makes it a whole different ballgame plus we see them acting like tourists much to Ward's dismay.

Please read and review...


	7. Mission Day 1 and 2

Codename: Battleship

Spoilers: AU but can consider all Season One episodes. Read **Battleship: SHIELD** to understand or you WILL BE LOST.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

* * *

Never in his life had Grant Ward ever found himself as relaxed as he was sitting on a beach as Skye waded in the water. He smiled as watched her wade and watch the boats that passed them by. The day had been a personal one, acting like the honeymooning couple as they toured Bangkok. They'd be heading north the next morning early to get up to Chiang Rai as soon as possible.

Seeing her start to move back towards the beach, he pulled a towel from beside him and stood to meet her. He'd managed to convince her to swim in her shorts and tank instead of not swimming at all, as long as he agreed to meet her with a towel at the edge of the water.

"It's beautiful here." Skye pushed her hair back as he wrapped her in a towel. "Peaceful, not like our work."

Wrapping his arms around her, Ward kissed her wet strands of hair. "When we retired from SHIELD we could move here, they have schools for American kids here and we could find careers quickly."

"Sounds wonderful but given I may live a long time and you're linked to me, we may be with SHIELD for centuries." Skye leaned her head back, "but if we're still alive by the time the team is old, I suggest we retire for a few years."

He chuckled and looked down at her. "How about dinner and I give you a massage?"

Skye contemplated the offer before nodding, "full body or back?"

"Whichever you decide." He turned and picked up their small bag, taking her hand and they moved towards the road that lead to their hotel.

* * *

The next morning Ward let Skye sleep as long as possible while he packed for their trip and checked in with Coulson. He put their bags by the door and put water in their filtered water bottles before looking at the bed where Skye lay on her stomach with the sheet reaching to her bare shoulders. The only piece of jewelry she wore to bed was her engagement ring, even the mission rings were placed with the rest of her rings and bracelets in a velvet jewelry bag.

"Skye," he bent down next to the bed and rubbed her arm. The woman was not a morning person in any regards despite being forced to get up around five every morning for training. Ever since she'd recovered from being shot the second time, he'd let her sleep as often as she wanted. "Angel, we need to get going."

Groaning she lifted her head and looked at the clock by the bed, "it's not even five…wake me up at five." She put her head back down and buried it in the pillow.

Smiling he rubbed her arm again and spoke quietly, "we need to get on the road so we get to Chiang Rai before dark. You can sleep in the car, wake up for at least fifteen minutes to get dressed and get downstairs."

She picked up her head and pushed her hair back with a hand, "can you grab me some clothes? I don't want to move for as long as possible."

* * *

The drive would take half the day and was spent talking about the latest gossip from the gossip bank on the Helicarrier. Of course it would be Skye who made them pause at the Thai Elephant Conservation Center to see the land animals. Ward just smirked and pulled their rented car into the parking area.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around one of his, "I know you're probably just going to stand back and stare the whole time but…"

Ward removed his arm from her hold and put it around her, "honeymoon remember, whatever you want to do. Besides, we have a week to locate the 0-8-4 and we've been here only a day and half so we're fine."

He ended up standing back the whole time and watching but he got photos of Skye bathing the giant animals, petting them and feeding them. He laughed when she got sprayed with water but her laughter was infectious and all that mattered to him was the fact that the angel in his life was enjoying herself after so much pain.

"We might as well stay the night at the local resort." Ward made the comment as they watched the elephant show, Skye turned to look at him. "You'd even be able to sleep in since we're about four hours out."

Skye smiled and put her head on his shoulder, "you're the best fiancé in the world." Leaning up she kissed his cheek before laying her head back against his shoulder, settling into him as he wrapped his arm around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her head and closed his eyes, inhaling her floral shampoo for the billionth time.

* * *

Once they were set in a room, Ward set up a connection to contact Coulson. He found the agent surprised that he'd be contacting him twice in a day.

"Well I have someone who wants to talk to you sir." He turned his head and Skye was instantly over by him.

Skye waved at Coulson, "hey AC, so we decided to stop at the Elephant Conservation Center and I did some stuff here. I'll have pictures when I get back I promise. Ward just kind of stood taking them the whole time, I think he was afraid of the animals."

Coulson chuckled and looked at her, "I assume tomorrow you two are actually going to head to the location?"

"Yep, it hasn't really moved in proximity. It's moved towards a village but it doesn't go further than that. I've been tracking it via my phone all day despite having fun on this trip."

"Good, now how is Ward at relaxing? Has he come to grasp the concept and the word?"

Skye nodded, "yeah, I thought he'd go crazy without some mission or a weapon but he's surviving. By the way, I have some news for you…" she held up her hand and her engagement ring showed. "I said yes."

It was if Coulson's smile could actually get bigger and apparently May had been in the room because she was in the video instantly. "You said yes?"

"Are you jealous because you had your chance months ago," Skye pointed between them and smirked. "We should compare notes on techniques if you get my drift."

"Skye!" Ward's voice was heard from across the room and she looked over to see him starring at her.

"I'm kidding, go take a walk or something…geez, you think everything I say is serious." She rolled her eyes and turned back to the computer screen. "So, back on track. Anything further on the 0-8-4?"

May nodded and started typing on her tablet, "we've managed to use satellite feeds to isolate the area and you're correct, it is a village. Unfortunately, it means we may have another human 0-8-4 on our hands. If that's so, you need to proceed with extreme caution."

"That doesn't make sense, the only 0-8-4 that was human is me and I'm half-Asgardian, the reason that I am an 0-8-4. There hasn't been any Asgardians on the planet in years, well besides the Battle of New York."

Coulson folded his arms, "it's possible there's another reason and you're assuming it's a child. For all we know, it could be an old man or woman that is older than you."

Ward walked over and leaned beside Skye, "we'll do our best to locate the 0-8-4 sir. I think Skye got something from Fitzsimmons that tracks specific waves an 0-8-4 gives off if within a few miles of it. Something about frequencies all shared by 0-8-4s, it won't pick up on Skye though for some reason."

"They made sure it wouldn't identify me because that would cause false positive readings." Skye smiled at him before turning to Coulson. "We'll check in tomorrow via phone once we get readings of the area."

"Very well, Coulson out." The video was gone and Skye shut down the computer.

* * *

Placing his hands on Skye's arms, Ward kissed her neck. "Comparing notes with May…never try to joke about that. It was sex, purely physical and mostly quick…" he reached around and undid her shirt, "nothing like what I do to you, spending hours worshipping you like the goddess you are."

"Not a goddess…" she turned in his arms and Ward pulled her hair from its ponytail. "And what you do to me Grant Ward, is probably illegal somewhere in the galaxy."

He smirked and kissed her again, "hmm, probably illegal on Asgard. Mortal human defiling an Asgardian princess," he trailed kissed down her throat and spoke between each. "I'm sure your father is going to run me through with a sword when he finds out."

She pulled away and pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top him. "He'll have to go through me first and I have the power of life and death in my very palm. I don't think he'll even try."

* * *

A/N: Okay so those pictures of Skye...if you want an idea, check out Chloe Bennet (actress who plays Skye)'s twitter or Instagram account. You'd get an idea of what they look like. You can find her at ** chloebennet4** (Twitter) or (Instagram).

Next they visit the village and find this 0-8-4 is not what they're expecting.

**Please read and review...**


	8. A Surprising 0-8-4

Codename: Battleship

Spoilers: AU but can consider all Season One episodes. Read **Battleship: SHIELD** to understand or you WILL BE LOST.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

* * *

The walk through the jungles of Chiang Rai was actually peaceful much to Skye's surprise. She held the device in her hands that would detect the 0-8-4, it's soft beeps confirmation that they were on the right track. Ward walked beside her, pushing back tree limbs and bushes if necessary but for the most part their path was clear. About three hours in, Skye grabbed her water bottle from the pack that Ward carried on his back, taking a sip as she stopped to stare at the device in her hands.

"What is it?"

Skye handed him her bottle and he took it, returning it to the pack as she touched a few controls on the device. "I'm getting multiple readings instead of just one, about a hundred feet ahead is the first and then a mile we get another." Looking around she turned back to the device, "the last is coming from the village."

He leaned over her shoulder to look at the device, "we'll start with the one up ahead."

* * *

They walked a ways but Ward stopped her with a hand as they approached the signal, removing vines he turned to look at her. Skye saw a corpse of something, definitely not human and definitely decades old as it was mostly just a skeleton with an enlarged head and huge eye sockets. Its height was nowhere near human or Asgardian despite the rope that lay around it's neck. Ward bent down and picked up a device on its wrist that looked like a simple bracelet.

"I think this is giving off the signal." He put it down on the ground and crushed it with his boot, Skye saw the device lose the signal.

"It's gone, we should tag this for a retrieval team and keep going."

Ward bent down and opened up the pack on his back, removing a small black square from a box. Pushing the top of the square, he placed it under the hand of the corpse and stood up. "Come on."

A mile ahead, they actually came to a grave half-dug and Ward proceeded to dig it up, finding a recently deceased woman that looked both human and non-human. She wore a bracelet as well and after burying a tag with the corpse, Ward broke the bracelet so the signal disappeared.

"That corpse a mile back looked alien, this one looked half-alien…" Skye looked at her fiancé as they started walking again. "Do you think that an alien lived here and…mated with a human woman, creating her?"

Ward sighed, "don't know but the woman in that grave is about as old as the corpse we found. We should check out that village and see what the third signal is attached to."

* * *

Walking into the village, they received strange looks but no one really stared. Skye looked down at her device and looked around in regards to the village, noting that the signal stemmed from a central housing structure straight ahead.

"We should find the village elder." Ward looked at her, "it'll help us, he most likely will be able to find someone that speaks English or can at least help us."

Skye waited while Ward managed to gesture enough with villagers to find the village elder. She noticed how most of the villagers avoided the central housing structure, as if it held something bad. Looking over to see Ward trying to explain to the village elder what they were looking for, Skye stood from the step she was on and walked to the central housing structure.

Pushing the curtain aside, she looked inside to see a young girl no more than five sitting on a mat with a bowl in her hands. The girl looked up at her and Skye noticed that she looked so human but the device was signaling to an 0-8-4. Spotting the girl's leg, Skye saw the same bracelet as had been on the corpses.

"Hi." She smiled and moved inside, bending down beside the girl. The girl didn't move or try to get away, as if she was studying Skye instead of being scared as she should be of strangers.

* * *

The curtain was pushed aside and Skye looked up to see the village elder and Ward, the elder was shaking his head and pointing at the girl before the sky and towards the forest. Ward seemed to understand all the gestures as he looked at Skye. "The girl came from the sky just like the bodies in the forest, from what I can understand they keep her here because they fear killing her will cause more to come."

"She can't stay here." Skye looked at him, "clearly she's ostracized and SHIELD can protect her like they protected me."

More gesturing went on before the elder walked over to the girl, she backed up from him till he grabbed her under the arms. Pulling her up, he carried her over to Ward and thrusted her at him, the specialist taking the girl more gently. The elder pointed to the sky before pointing at Ward, shaking his head.

"He's giving her to us," Ward held the child more gently and securely in his arms. "Basically if more come, it's on us."

"They won't tell anyone?"

Ward seemed to adjust the girl in his arms and shrugged, "I get the feeling they don't exactly want to tell outsiders about this."

Skye stood up and walked over to them, she smiled at the girl who seemed to just look at her as if something to study. "Hi there."

The girl reached out a hand to Skye and the agent took her hand, smiling as she captured the small hand. The girl's other hand seemed to clutch Ward's shirt, eventually laying her head against his shoulder.

"Something tells me that AC and May aren't expecting this." Skye smiled and watched the girl practically fall asleep in his arms, somehow comprehending she was safe at last.

They left the village and turned at the edge of the forest to see half of the village joyously making noise. Skye only shared a look with Ward, knowing they were doing both the village and the girl a favor.

* * *

The trek back to Bangkok was long, especially with a four to five year old. Skye sat in the back of the rental car with the girl most of the time, trying to talk to her. Ward knew the girl knew no English and was probably unable to communicate based on the little contact she had with people. He didn't discourage Skye though as she managed to distract the girl with origami, a fun fact he was just discovering about Skye herself.

They arrived back in Bangkok in the early hours of morning and immediately headed to their hotel room. Ward watched Skye put the girl on the bed, she was filthy but they'd get what they needed for her in the morning. He watched Skye lay down beside the girl, pushing back black locks and gazing at the innocent face.

"Get some sleep." He bent over the bed and kissed Skye's head, pushing back her hair as she looked up at him. "I'll contact Coulson and let him know what we found, he'll probably have Simmons escorted out to examine her."

* * *

As Skye fell asleep, he snapped a photo of the girl and proceeded to contact Coulson. Their lead agent seemed eager to find out what was going on as he instantly asked what was going on.

_"What did you find?"_

"The 0-8-4 is human, well at least mostly human. I put tags on the corpses we found, one was completely alien and had probably been dead about 20 years. We also found a second one, a woman who had recently died who looked to be half-human and half-whatever that thing was." He uploaded the photo of the girl, "this is what we found in the village, they were more than happy to give her to us, cheering when she left. If what Skye is theorizing is correct, it's likely the girl is three-fourths human."

Coulson nodded, _"I'll send Simmons out immediately, you have the girl in your custody correct?"_

"I don't think Skye is going to leave her behind, it must be an 0-8-4 thing because she refused to leave her at the village and is kind of attached already." He looked over at the bed to see the young girl curled up against Skye, hand clutching Skye's shirt. "I think the feeling is mutual though because the girl isn't afraid of Skye and seemed to lean towards her."

_"Keep the girl in your custody, once Simmons checks her over and clears her you need to return immediately." He gave a solemn look, "sorry to cut the honeymoon short."_

Ward shrugged, "we had a few days together sir so that's more than we'd get working. What matters is helping this girl and I'm confident that Skye isn't going to let this go. She'll probably demand that she oversee the girl's care and adoption to a SHIELD approved family."

_"I'd expect no different from Skye."_ Coulson smiled at the statement. _"Report around noon your time."_

"Yes sir." Ward shut the connection down and got ready for bed, taking the couch that was in room while Skye rested with the girl curled up practically in her arms.

* * *

A/N: Another human (sort of) 0-8-4, will Skye grow attached or will it end in disaster due to the girl's unknown origins?

Next we see Simmons arrive and examine the girl, providing some interesting news.

**Please read and review...**


	9. A Little Piece of Heaven

Codename: Battleship

Spoilers: AU but can consider all Season One episodes. Read **Battleship: SHIELD** to understand or you WILL BE LOST.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

* * *

Ward woke when something poked his eye, opening them he found the girl they had rescued the day before standing beside him with a curious expression. Sitting up, his immediate concern was Skye and he didn't see her anywhere in the hotel room. He quickly looked around and found a note on the side table stating she was going to the store for some immediate necessary items for their young rescued companion.

Sighing, he turned to see the girl looking at him as if he was a fascinating subject. It made him nervous as he hadn't interacted with kids since becoming a specialist under Garrett and before that it had been limited contact due to the torture he faced under his brother. He'd handled her with ease the day before because it had been instinct but without Skye he was clueless at what to do.

"I guess we should get you something to eat." He grabbed the menu that had been included in the room service folder and sat down on the couch, the girl sat beside him. Realizing she might want to choose something herself for once he showed her the pictures, making her look at him. "It's food that you eat." He made a motion with his hand to his mouth and instantly the girl looked back at the menu. She pointed to Thai waffles, its name he couldn't pronounce but figured it was probably safe since Skye had enjoyed them their first day. "We'll get some for Skye too since she likes them."

By the time Skye arrived back, Ward was attempting to teach the girl how to use a fork on her cut up waffles. She didn't understand the utensil and insisted on using her hands but he still tried to teach her.

"Stab it," he put the fork in one of the pieces and held it up to her mouth. "Then you eat it, it's easy to do I swear."

"I'm back," Skye entered the room with three bags in her hands and paused at seeing the two at the table in the room. "Breakfast?"

He nodded and sighed, "attempts at teaching the use of a fork is the first mission I've failed at, she won't use it."

Skye walked over and sat down beside them both, watching as the girl ate the dry waffle with her fingers. She looked at Skye and gave a small smile, reaching over Skye picked up the fork and held it up to the girl. "Go ahead and try, go on." She nodded and the girl took it, doing what Ward had demonstrated earlier. "See it's not that hard, good job."

Ward just shook his head, "how'd you do it? I've tried for half an hour…"

"You can't force someone to do something Grant," Skye smiled at him. "I learned it at the orphanage, you show them and then encourage. I know encouragement is a foreign concept for a specialist but with kids it's a must." She stood and squeezed his shoulder, "don't worry, you'll get the hang of it one day."

He chuckled and went back to eating while watching her unload her bags, seeing a few items of clothing for a little girl as well as several kid-friendly hygiene products and a pack of something he thought possibly was underwear but looked like diapers.

* * *

Skye had just finished helping the girl get bathed when a knock was placed on the door. Ward went to open it since his fiancée was wrists deep in detangler and a comb, trying to tame unbrushed hair. He was impressed at her ability to work silently and gently despite it being at least ten minutes and he knew she spent maybe five on her own.

Opening the door he found Simmons and her small rolling pack, a smile on her face. "Director Hill flew me here as quickly as possible." She spoke only once the door was shut, looking over to see Skye working at the mass of hair on a small head. "Hello, I'm Jemma…what's your name?"

The girl merely looked at Ward and he gave a small nod, "she's a friend." He looked at Simmons afterwards. "She doesn't speak any English and hasn't said a word since we found her."

Simmons bent down beside the bed and smiled, "well you look very beautiful, did Skye buy you those clothes because I adore your dress?"

"I think that's it." Skye looked up as she put down the detangler and started combing the locks on the girl's head. "She doesn't have a name and we don't know what to call her since she technically is an 0-8-4…"

"She can't just have a designation, she's a little girl." Simmons smiled at her and received a smile in return. "No, you absolutely need a name and I'm sure we'll find the right one for you in time."

Skye looked at the girl and smiled at her, instantly she turned in Skye's arms and wrapped herself around the young agent. Head on her shoulder, the girl looked straight at Simmons without anything but a smile. "Sorry, she's a little attached but apparently she's eager to be a mini agent, almost took out Grant's eye this morning."

"Well hopefully we don't have to remove any eyes," Simmons turned to her case and removed a scanner. "Dr. Banner helped me design a scanner on short notice so we don't have to use any needles. This will scan her down to the microscopic level and also acts an x-ray and MRI as well."

Turning the girl in her arms, Skye looked down at her and watched as the girl examined Simmons' new gadget in curiosity. "May I?" Skye held out her and Simmons handed the device over. Looking down at the girl, Skye proceeded to run the device over her own arm and then show the child the image on the screen. "We're going to see you like you see me." She pointed to the girl then the device, watching as huge brown eyes just stared at her. "It's okay Jemma, you can go ahead."

Simmons smiled and took the device back, fiddling with it to reset and looked at both girls. "I need her to sit alone so I can properly scan her, if you're holding her it could be more problematic to tell where one 0-8-4 ends and the other begins."

"We can do that." Skye lifted the child off of her lap and sat her on the bed, sitting a few feet away while Simmons examined her.

* * *

Scans were done and results analyzed via consultation with Banner and Thor over com chat. Needless to say the corpses had been removed during the night with stealth and we already being examined, however Thor immediately recognized the species of alien: Kree. He went on to say that while different from humans in many aspects, their common similarities made it easy for the cross-breeding of a Kree-human offspring. His statement that the girl probably displayed more human traits than Kree was due to the fact that Kree were known to be selective in their breeding, cutting down their genetics to a select pool versus the human genetic pool being vast.

Skye looked over from where she sat with Simmons speaking to her 'cousin' to see Ward drawing with the girl. He spoke to her gently and drew pictures that she seemed interested in, copying them with her own crayon. A smile spread on her face at his attempts despite knowing he hadn't been around kids often and they were a foreign subject with unknown variables, the last thing in the world he liked. He'd shown grief when their son had perished due to Garrett but she suspected he saw their son as an unknown variable he could learn to love instead of a foreign half-alien child that he had no idea what to do with.

After their small tele-conference, the three started preparing to leave for the Helicarrier, Simmons assisting in cleaning while Skye helped get their small charge ready. A small bag of crayons and paper along with bottles of juice and Skye's tablet that Simmons had brought, the girl was set to go for their plane ride.

Ward carried her through the hotel, her hold on him tight as if she'd die if she let go. Simmons insisted she go get their car to stay out of sight while Skye and Ward checked out. The woman at the desk smiled at them.

"You came to adopt?"

Skye smiled and nodded as it was a good cover they hadn't thought of. "Yeah, we came not knowing what to expect and got a little piece of heaven."

The woman asked something in Thai and the girl responded in a gentle voice, both Ward and Skye sharing a look as they didn't know what the girl was saying. The woman eventually smiled and reached over, patting the girl's hand.

"She's very lucky you saved her from a bad life and you are lucky to have her. Very lucky to have parents that love her very much."

Skye smiled at the woman, "can I ask what she said, our translator had to leave earlier."

"Of course, I asked how she likes her new parents and she told me you saved her from a bad life. She is happy to go with you and likes her new mother and father very much, that she always wanted a mother and father." The woman smiled and handed Ward the receipt for their stay, he shifted the girl in his arms. "What is her new American name?"

Not knowing what to say or do, Skye blurted out the first name that had always intrigued her at the orphanage. Sister Maria always said it meant having a gentle nature and often gave it to the quietest infant girls. "Naomi, her name is Naomi."

* * *

A/N: She has a name and we know she's a fourth-Kree, what does the future hold for Naomi when she arrives at the Helicarrier?

Next we jump a few months ahead and find Skye preparing for her first solo mission despite reservations by the team.

**Please read and review...**


	10. Solo Mission in Past and Future

Codename: Battleship

Spoilers: AU but can consider all Season One episodes. Read **Battleship: SHIELD** to understand or you WILL BE LOST.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except Naomi

* * *

Skye paced the small cabin that she shared with Ward on the Bus and it was entirely small but they made it work. She'd just been handed her first solo mission and she was trying to remember everything by memory so she requested time alone to go over it. Ward was too busy anyways as he was currently teaching a certain five year old how to tie her shoes. Naomi had become so attached to them that Hill hadn't been able to place her with another family, she'd just begun living on the Bus with the team.

A knock on the door made Skye slid it open to see the smiling face of Naomi, clearly happy about something. "I do shoe." The young mind was learning English slowly and knew enough that she was able to be understood.

Looking down at the shoes attached to small feet Skye found messy misshaped loops but it was the first time that she'd accomplished them by herself. "You did such a good job, I'm proud of you." Skye instantly pulled the girl into her arms and held her, Naomi just kept smiling.

"She wanted to show you, was insistent." Ward stood in the doorway of their bunk with his arms folded. "I tried to tell her you were busy."

Waving him off she looked at Naomi, "I bet by the time I get back from my trip you'll have them absolutely perfect."

"No go."

"I have to go, it's my work but Daddy and everyone else will be here the whole time. In a few days you'll see the land again and I'll be walking back into the plane…I promise."

Naomi looked at Ward, silently asking him if Skye was telling the truth. She'd associated Ward as her father by making a connection while watching cartoons, a character called her father 'Daddy' and instantly Naomi started calling him by the term as well. Coulson had just chuckled and May let a smirk go while Fitzsimmons merely smiled at the sight of a befuddled and confused Ward.

"She'll be back." Ward immediately grabbed Naomi from her arms and held her gently, tickling her belly to make the girl erupt in a giggling fit.

Skye watched in fascination because in the six months since Naomi had been found, Grant Ward had been helpless to abandon the tiny girl. He sat with her when she got the flu, refusing to leave despite eventually developing it himself. He made her meals fun by creating pictures out of the food to the point he'd been banned from making meals other than lunches. The man was enthralled in fatherhood, instantly embracing the girl as his own and would often do more parenting than Skye herself. It had shocked the entire team when a simple cut from falling in the cargo bay had made the calm specialist frantic as if the tiny girl would die from a simple cut. They'd seen the lone specialist transform into a father and fiancé who was in love with his tiny family, often hesitant about receiving missions.

"Okay you two, I still have a lot I need to memorize so why don't you take the giggle fest elsewhere?" She received as kiss from Ward before the door was shut, giggles escaping outside the small bunk.

* * *

Standing in the cargo bay about ready to get into the SUV to leave, Skye stood talking to Ward and Coulson about going under as a CS specialist to get information on a Triad that had become nearly as big as a terrorist organization.

"Skye!" Skye turned when she heard a tiny voice call her name. She found Naomi by the stairs with Simmons, the scientist had an apologetic look on her face. "No go!"

Before Skye could speak, a small force was locked around her leg, bending down as much as possible with a girl wrapped around her Skye smiled. "I have to but I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

"No go!" The girl's voice got louder and instantly Ward was pulling Naomi off of her, holding her as Skye stood up. "No go!"

Coulson nodded, "good luck, we'll see you in a week."

"Keep safe." Ward's words were void of emotion, something he often used when a mission came up to separate 'Agent Grant Ward' from the man who had a family.

She gave a simple nod and looked at Naomi, "behave for Daddy, I'll see you in a week. I love you."

"No go! NO GO!" Naomi started kicking her legs and screaming as Skye got into the SUV, preparing to pull out of the Bus. She started the engine and saw Ward having to wrestle Naomi as the girl threw a temper tantrum, crying and screaming because she couldn't get her way. As she backed out and paused to turn the SUV, she saw Ward picking Naomi up despite her temper tantrum to take her upstairs.

Smiling as she made a U turn, Skye allowed herself to forget her daughter and fiancé to become the woman they called Battleship. She'd be going undercover in a computer hacker in Los Angeles, she'd have to find Miles in order to get her undercover and that would be a task in and of itself.

* * *

Three days in and Skye found herself no closer to getting into the Triad for information. She was pissed and finding Miles was easy but he refused to talk to her so she found herself having to resort to desperate measures. So early morning when she knew he'd be sleeping, she found herself braking into his apartment and putting a hand over his mouth, his eyes went wide as he tried to speak.

"No you listen, you screwed me over a year ago and now you're going to help me. So shut up and listen!" She backed away and wiped her hand on her black pants, he sat up and looked at her as she stood feet away. "Li Cong Triad, get me in by noon or I slap another tracking bracelet on your wrist. I haven't mentioned the fact that you're without one since SHIELD fell but with it up again, I'll slap another one on." She removed one from her pocket, "this one won't be coming off ever either."

Miles stared at her, "who are you because you aren't Skye, you're acting like that tool bag that interrogated us."

"They call me Battleship but I'm definitely Skye, field agent and SHIELD's most valuable asset." She folded her arms, "the director's words not mine, now get me in or this goes on your wrist for the rest of your life."

He stood up and walked into the living room of his apartment, "how'd you find me?"

"You're so predictable, that's how." She followed and examined the room to find it void of anything. "Plus I have top level security clearance, we have access to anyone if we need to find them."

"Li Cong Triad isn't a place for you," he sat down on the couch. "You maybe a…whatever you are but you can't fight, they'll tear you apart."

Skye moved to the door, "you have until noon or you'll be attached to the bracelet the rest of your life." She was gone before he could say another word.

* * *

Getting back to her motel, she prepared for bed and took the time to call Ward as she laid trying to fall asleep. His voice filled the phone and she instantly smiled as she heard the love of her life greet her.

"_We miss you."_

Skye rolled over and held the phone to her ear, "how's Naomi, did she settle down her little fit after lunch yesterday? Coulson said that she got upset because Simmons accidently threw out her ice cream bowl before she was finished."

"_Took two hours and a bribe of Lion King from May but she did. I can't figure out who was more engrossed in the film: Naomi or Fitzsimmons. I never want to hear Fitz try to sing again, the man can't carry a tune."_

"Think of what Simmons has to put up with?" Skye laughed and closed her eyes. "I finally had to force Miles to listen to me, he then called me a tool bag, referencing you when he did so. I think you're rubbing off on me."

Ward's chuckle was heard through the line. _"Maybe a little but I know a lot that he couldn't even begin to understand. You aren't just Skye the Hacktavist anymore but he doesn't know that."_

"Yeah, we'll keep the whole Asgardian princess thing hidden away. I mean, despite the title and Thor claiming me as his cousin, I'm no princess."

"_If anyone is the princess, its Naomi…everyone treats her like one." _

Skye shook her head, "who is the ring leader though, huh? If anyone gives her what she wants it's her Daddy, it's practically impossible for you to use the word 'no' in concern to her."

"_I do too say no."_

"Yeah, name one time?" Skye smirked when he was quiet. "I thought so. I still love you though."

"_I love you too."_ Ward seemed distracted as he spoke. _"I have to go, another crayon emergency."_

* * *

A/N: Aww...Daddy Ward! Okay so Skye is on a mission and she's having to deal with Miles again. Do you think he'll be shocked when she has to whip out her training?

Next we see Skye in the Triad and being identified as the enemy, having to fight her way out but is there an extraction order or not?

**Please read and review...**


	11. Solo Mission Complete

Codename: Battleship

Spoilers: AU but can consider all Season One episodes. Read **Battleship: SHIELD** to understand or you WILL BE LOST.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except Naomi

* * *

Miles walked out of an internet café only to find Skye waiting sitting on the bench outside it, she rose and smiled at him. Skye walked over and kissed his cheek, sweeping the area with her eyes as she did so.

"Walk and act happy to see me." She hooked her arm through his as she whispered and smiled, "hi honey."

He walked and her smile dropped as did her arm, "you're acting strange."

"Basic undercover tactic, don't let your enemy know you're in plain sight." She looked at him, "its noon so you'd better have good news for me or you'll be looking at a long term marriage with a tracking bracelet."

"I got you in but they want me with you, said they can't trust some rookie kid despite how good you are."

Skye snorted, "some rookie kid, right…"

* * *

Her phone rang and she paused to look at it, finding the caller ID said 'Home' which meant the Bus. Realizing she should take it, she answered it. "Zale?"

_"Skye!"_ Naomi's voice fluttered across the line. _"I call you."_

Biting her lip she thought quickly of what to say, "put Ward on the phone now."

_"Daddy sleep."_

She closed her eyes, of course Naomi would call her in the middle of a mission while the team slept. The girl was very smart and visually learned a lot despite her limited amount of English. She's probably seen Ward use his phone and then dialed Skye herself.

"I'll repeat that, put Ward on the phone now." She was stern and made it an order worthy of an agent.

A whine was then followed by a bellow of 'Daddy' and Skye waited. She looked at her watch and measured the time, it took a full five minutes before Ward's sleep-ladened voice filtered on the phone.

_"Skye?"_

"Radio silence was absolute on this mission and instead of letting junior agents know that Agent Ward, I had a rookie agent nearly blow this thing. Be sure to reign in your rookie next time or so help me, I'll do it myself and they won't like the consequences." She knew he got the message despite the fake berating of an agent. They often referred to Naomi as a rookie agent when on missions so no one was aware of the young girl's presence on the plane. "Is that understood?"

Ward's voice grew soft but firm, _"I didn't know she called or knew how to use a phone. I'll lock it down next time while asleep. Do you want to speak to her?"_

"No, you handle the agent because I'm not in the mood. Zale out." She turned off the phone and put it in her pocket.

Miles chuckled and she turned to him, "so I guess the tool bag now takes orders from you?"

"No, we're partners but he's in the middle of training a rookie agent so I'm doing the mission alone. He maybe SEAL Team 6 but I'm not without capabilities." She steeled her face and started walking, he soon joined her. "When do we meet with the Triad?"

"Tonight at 7, you'll need to change because you scream cop or agent."

Skye nodded her head, "fair enough, I'll be at your place at 5." She walked across the street to the SUV, thankful of the metal stickers that covered the SHIELD insignia.

* * *

And meet they did, Skye found herself in a warehouse with Miles and five other men, all from the Li Cong Triad. One nodded his head in her direction but looked at Miles.

"She the girl?"

"Yeah she's the girl, like I told you…she's the best."

Skye stared at the man she knew as Ji Phong, leader of the Triad. He walked over to her and she turned on her scared hacker cover, backing up slightly from him. "How good are you?"

"Once hacked SHIELD and got information, gave them the run around but they never caught me." She smirked as if proud of her feat.

"If what you say is true, than you are good. Okay, we'll see what you're capable of, this way."

She was placed before a computer and instructed to hack into SHIELD, erase all data of the Triad from their computer system before launching a virus in the mainframe. She set about doing it, destroying the copied data into a cloned system that she had created before the mission as she anticipated they would want their data destroyed. All while writing a slight default code that would give SHIELD information, it was coded to look like a virus but would double back and infect the Triad's system.

"Finished." She looked up at him an hour later, "see if yourself but you are no longer on SHIELD's radar."

He nodded to Miles and she watched Miles go through the information. "It's all gone."

"Good, Miles wasn't lying that you are the best." He smirked at her, "how would like to earn a lot of money?"

* * *

A man walked over with his phone in hand and whispered to Ji Chong, showing him the screen before backing up. The man's face dropped the smirk and advanced on her with a weapon drawn. She backed up with her hands in the air, playing the defenseless hacker once again, "whoa, what did I do? Is this about that grab the cops did like a year ago because I can totally explain that.

He raised his weapon at her head, "we have people too and they inform me that your files were among those SHIELD released months ago. You are a SHIELD agent!

Skye saw Miles stand and look at her, her defenseless act dropped and she nodded. "Well, I wasn't then but now I am. If you know anything about SHIELD, it's that you never point a weapon at one of their agents. Especially the Director of SHIELD's favorite."

He laughed, "you are defenseless, you cannot move and live."

Smirking she spun around into him, grabbed his arm and dislodged the weapon before flinging him over her shoulder. He hit his head on the concrete of the ground, lying unconscious as she turned around and fired her guns at two of his men quicker than they could move. "G7!" She pushed her hands out and the Asgardian magic she'd been working on controlling for months echoed out of her hands in waves towards the men that still stood. They dropped like flies unconscious and out of her way.

Miles watched her and his mouth seemed to drop at her actions. Several more men moved in and she turned to see them, quickly dispatching them with defense capabilities that would have made Hill herself proud. Once the last of the men lay on the ground, Skye collected two pistols and looked at Miles. "We should go before they wake up."

"What was that?" He looked at her as he caught up with her outside the warehouse, she withdrew her phone and hit a single key. "Skye what was that?"

* * *

Ignoring him she spoke into the phone, "extraction activated." She hung up immediately and kept walking to the car that Miles had driven her in.

Once in the vehicle, her phone beeped and she hit a single button to hear the automated extraction response. _"Extraction null."_

"Extraction requested, authorization code Sierra-Zulu-Six-One-Six."

Seconds came before the extraction response came through automated as usual. _"Extraction point, LAX private runway 4 in thirty minutes."_

"Extraction point verified." Skye spoke and shut her phone down. She looked over at Miles as he seemed to continue to stare at her. "You'll have to be briefed by Coulson but I doubt after this he'll put a tracking bracelet on you."

"What did you do back there?"

She ignored the question and kept on driving, no one needed to truly know what she was capable of. That she held life or death in her hands or was third in line to the Asgardian throne, she'd become a huge target of not just SHIELD's enemies but of the universe.

"Just something I can do now." She spoke and he shook his head when she didn't explain further.

"You've become everything we were against, you are keeping secrets and have become part of the biggest big brother the world has."

Biting her lip she spoke clearly, "I was always meant for bigger things, I just happened to find my family among the enemy."

* * *

A/N: Whoa...Skye and her ability to take down men! Also it was kind of fun writing Naomi calling Skye, she just wanted to talk to her 'mother'.

Next we see Miles debriefed by Coulson and a reunion between the Zale-Ward family.

**Please read and review...**


	12. Returning Home

Codename: Battleship

Spoilers: AU but can consider all Season One episodes. Read **Battleship: SHIELD** to understand or you WILL BE LOST.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except Naomi

* * *

The small quinjet that carried them to the Bus was not as comfortable as ones she'd been in the past but Skye didn't complain. She watched Miles analyze everything for the first hour before pulling out her field laptop and started working, midway through the flight she'd excused herself to the small lavatory to change into her SHIELD uniform. She'd watched Miles' eyes bug out at the sight of her uniform as it was exactly like May's and left very little to the imagination.

"Agent Zale," one of the agents emerged from the cockpit and nodded to her. "We'll be at the HUB within ten ma'am."

Skye nodded and closed her laptop, "notify Agent Hill that we have a non-clearance visitor for debrief."

"Yes ma'am." The agent disappeared and Skye looked at Miles, he seemed to watch her.

Standing up, she packed her laptop up and quickly grabbed a weapon's box from the shelf unit above the seats to secure her weapons. Locking the pistols and knives away Skye set it beside her bag and waited as the agent emerged once again to head to the back ramp. "How's that girlfriend of yours Masters?"

The young agent chuckled, "glad I'm gone ma'am. Baby is due any day and she swears she's going to use my gun next time she sees me. I guess I shouldn't have knocked up a fellow agent ma'am."

"Girl or boy?"

"Boy ma'am and I don't know what I'll do, I'm not really a baby person."

Skye smiled at the thought of her son, "well trust me, as soon as you see him you'll fall in love and be threatening every person who comes near him."

"You sound like you speak from experience, do you have a kid ma'am?"

"I had a son, miscarried him months." Skye smiled at the memory of talking with Ward about what to name their son. They had agreed to share their son with those they spoke with and not to hide him, he wasn't a secret to be kept but instead a miracle to so many. "His father and I named him Theo and we wouldn't trade what time we had with him for the world. You'll say the same when you see your son's face."

Masters smiled at her, "I'm sorry for your loss ma'am."

She merely nodded and stood as the quinjet touched down, "let us know when that baby boy gets here, I'll be sure to talk to Director Hill about some extra time off. After all, when has she ever said 'no' to me?"

"Never or so the rumors go, have a good day ma'am." He gave her a two finger salute and Skye walked down the opening ramp.

* * *

Miles followed like an obident puppy, looking around in amazement as they crossed the hanger to the central doors. Several agents stood waiting and Skye nodded to several. "Jamison, Dwyer long time no see."

"Same here ma'am, how's that gunshot wound healing?" Dwyer fell in between her and Miles while Jamison walked on the other side of the foreign hacker. "Half of us were about ready to find a way to resurrect Garrett and kill him again after we heard what happened. Rumor has it that Hill took off more heads that day then after HYDRA took over SHIELD and she lost her job."

"Wound is healed actually, thanks for asking. I should be asking how you are considering you were dead for a few moments." She smiled and he was about to answer when a yell was heard.

"MOMMY!" Skye looked ahead to see Naomi standing with Ward, Coulson and Hill in the hallway. She broke off and ran to Skye, not stopping until the agent caught her. "Mommy, me miss you."

Skye chuckled and kissed her head, "I missed you too but I came back like I promised right?" Naomi nodded and wrapped her arms around Skye's neck, "have you behaved for Daddy and Uncle Phil?"

"Yes!" The five year old smiled, "I big potty."

The CS specialist put Naomi down and squatted down in front of her, "really? I am so proud of you for doing that." Squeezing tiny hands she smiled. "Mommy has to go talk to Maria for a bit okay? After that it'll be you and me for the whole day, not even Daddy gets me for a moment."

"Okay!"

Skye stood and took Naomi's hand, walking with her till they met up with the others. Coulson bent down and looked at Naomi, "why don't we go see if Agent Martinez can locate a bowl of ice cream for you?"

* * *

A huge smile bloomed on the girls' face and she nodded, pulling on Coulson as she went. The lead agent just followed and Skye chuckled as did Hill and Ward. The director shook her head before her smile disappeared and she turned her attention on her agent and the hacker beside her.

"Good work Agent Zale, we are currently dismantling the organization as we speak. Your temp report stated you unleashed your Battleship weaponry, do you need to rest before we debrief?"

"No ma'am, thank you for the concern though." She nodded to Hill and turned to Miles, "Mr. Lydon will need debriefing and the form for non-disclosure of weapons and agent tactics. He witnessed by Battleship weaponry."

Hill took two steps towards Miles, "he'd be better of shot. What he witnessed requires Level 10 clearance unless in direct daily contact with it. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot him?"

"He got me into the Triad and second, he trained me to hack."

The director nodded, "good enough for me," she turned her attention to Jamison and Dwyer. "Escort Mr. Lydon to Holding 1 and make sure there is no computerized equipment in the room."

"Yes ma'am."

"My containment room should do." Skye spoke and Hill nodded to the men.

* * *

Skye sat against the HUB's ID desk with her laptop, beside her Ward sat quietly and they just watched Naomi practice her English on agents as they passed. Months before neither would have been caught dead sitting on the HUB floors but seeing as they were practically untouchable under Hill they really didn't care.

"Thank you Mr. Lydon for your cooperation." Skye looked over to see Miles being walked to the lobby by agents and Hill herself. "You'll understand if we just drop you off at any random place?"

"Yeah." Skye shut her laptop and stood, moving over to Hill and Miles. "Come to see me off Agent Zale?"

Skye shrugged, "thank you actually for your help."

"You look normal now." He motioned to her clothes and she knew it was the jeans, plaid shirt and bangles that made her look more like he had known her. "You may look normal but you've changed."

"Daddy!" Both turned to see Naomi throw herself at Ward, he groaned as he caught her and threw her in the air to which she squealed. "Down, I go down!"

"Down it is Princess Naomi." He put her down and she ran to Skye, hiding behind her. Skye wrapped her hand around her back to put it on Naomi's head. "Naomi come here, Mommy has work to do." She didn't move so he pointed to the spot in front of him. "Naomi Freya right now. I won't repeat myself a second time so either come or you face consequences."

The girl groaned and headed over to him, "want Mommy."

"And I want you to behave, obviously we can't both get what we want." He took her hand and started walking away.

* * *

Miles laughed, "the toolbag, really?"

"At least he doesn't lie about what he is or what he does." Skye nodded, "this is where we part. Thank you for your help."

"Whatever Skye…"

Hill cleared her throat, "drop him off somewhere between here and New Mexico."

"Yes ma'am." Jamison turned to Lydon, "this way Mr. Lydon."

After he'd gone, Hill folded her arms and shook her head. "What did you ever see in him?"

"I was stupid and he was the first guy who treated me right." Skye smirked, "I'm sure you've had your fair share of stupid relationships ma'am." Hill only chuckled before turning to leave Skye standing there.

* * *

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter...

Next we see another time jump and Sif returns with Skye's father, creating a unique situation for the hacker.

**Please read and review...**


	13. Crown Princess of Asgard

Codename: Battleship

Spoilers: AU but can consider all Season One episodes. Read **Battleship: SHIELD** to understand or you WILL BE LOST.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except Naomi and Hoenir

* * *

Skye sat on the couch in the living area with Naomi curled up in her arms, she looked down at the little girl who had brought so much light into her life. A year is what they had together, a year as a family and that made her smile. The sound of footsteps made her look up and found her fiancé walking over, he gently kissed her head before scooping their daughter into his arms with practical ease.

Watching him take her to her bunk, Skye rose and walked over to see the specialist gently tucking the small girl into her bed. Coulson insisted they decorate the bunk in something Naomi could grow into and they'd proceeded to replace the television screen with a pictures of the team and placed decals on the walls of planets and stars. A purple comforter replaced the standard white and the small drawers under the bed held child size clothes.

"Good night Cherub." Ward kissed her head and stood up, turning off the light before shutting the bunk's door. Skye hugged him and he held her, kissing her head. "A year with her…"

"And she's officially ours now." Skye looked up at him with a smile, "legally she is our daughter and to think that two years ago when I stepped onto this plane in handcuffs you thought I was an ass."

Ward chuckled and cupped her face, "you were an ass but a beautiful one." Leaning down he kissed her and she took his hands from her face, leading him to their bunk that rested across the room. "What are you doing Angel?"

"Oh I'm going to show my loving fiancé how grateful I am that he's the father of my daughter." They reached their bunk and were about to go in when Coulson's voice made them pause.

"The celebration is going to have to wait." He shrugged as they looked at them, "sorry. Thor sent word, Lady Sif is coming immediately to speak with you. The quinjet will dock in a few moments so I'd make yourselves presentable."

* * *

They stood waiting as they heard the docking of the quinjet and seconds later Sif made her way down the stairs. As soon as she saw Skye she was on her knee with her head bent, arm to her chest.

"I bring news your highness," she looked up at Skye. "As of sunrise this morning you are now Crown Princess of Asgard, your father is to take the throne in coming days. The throne will be yours upon the end of your father's reign."

"Mommy?" Skye turned to see Naomi in the doorway, she was standing warily watching Sif. Her eyes were cloudy from sleep and she gripped the wall as if too afraid to move.

Skye was instantly over to Naomi and pulled the girl into her arms, "what's wrong baby?"

"Bad dream." She turned her attention back to Sif, "who is she?"

"She's a friend." Skye kissed Naomi's head and watched Coulson move over to her. "Why don't you let Uncle Phil scare all the bad dream away with one of his Captain America stories huh?"

* * *

The six year old nodded and Skye put her down as Coulson took the young girl's hand, leading her into the bunk and closed the door. Skye took a breath before moving over to Ward and Sif, who still knelt on the ground.

"Your highness I did not realize you had a child."

"Could you please stand up, it's making me nervous." Ward crossed his arms and Sif nodded, standing immediately. "Naomi was found a few weeks after you left and since then we've adopted her."

Sif looked at them confused, "found, was the child lost?"

"She's a fourth-Kree." Skye shoved her hands into her pockets. "Thor confirmed from a corpse we found and it matched part of Naomi's DNA."

"I see, well this is a development that must be taken into account." Sif looked between them both as she spoke. "By Asgardian Law she would be a Princess of Asgard but she could never take the throne, only Asgardian blood would be eligible for succession. While only a fourth, any child you beget would be entitled."

Ward clutched his jaw, "you said it yourself the last time Lady Sif, rarely do children between Asgardians and human survive due to the magic. Besides, didn't you say Berserker rage made it even more deadly?"

The warrior seemed to fall silent, "if you were to never have children, succession would fall to another noble house after eons of it staying within one. Thor has permanently renounced the throne and left Hoenir after Odin's death." She looked up at them, "while not your fault, it seems your own birth has left the royal house of Asgard in peril. I must speak to Hoenir immediately and tell him of the news."

"Maybe he could come here, meet me." Skye folded her arms, "after all, he is my father. Or does the king have better things to do?"

"Of course." She nodded and bowed her head with her arm across her chest. "I bid thee farewell my princess."

* * *

Three days later Skye found herself on the Helicarrier with Ward beside her. She found Thor talking with a man who could only be her father, he didn't look a day over thirty-five though. Jane stood beside Thor conversing with Sif and both seemed to be acting like old friends. Sif spotted her and immediately bowed her head with an arm to her chest, Skye watched as Thor and Jane did the same.

"Welcome my cousin." Thor smiled and hugged her, "it is welcoming to see you once again. Now you are the one standing before the throne instead of I." He pulled back and smiled at her, greeting Ward with a handshake.

Jane nodded to her, "your highness."

"Dr. Foster," Skye smiled, "I'm a SHIELD Agent so Agent Zale is preferable." She turned her attention to Sif and the man who stood beside the warrior. "I assume you're my father, Hoenir?"

The man furrowed his brow, "you are sure she is my daughter because she does not act like a Princess of Asgard?"

"Yes sire I'm sure." Sif smiled at Skye, "her life has been on Midgard so long she has adapted to their ways, manners included I'm afraid."

Skye put up a hand, "I just have one thing to say and it's that I'm not joining you in Asgard. I have no interest in the throne or being a princess, especially a queen. I'm perfectly happy here on Earth or Midgard, whatever you call it."

"Cousin much is at stake if you refuse…" Skye cut Thor off and stared at Hoenir.

"I don't mean to thrown your entire succession off but it would end with me anyways. I can't have children, at least children that have Asgardian blood that you need to succeed." Skye looked at Ward, "my magic makes it impossible."

* * *

Hoenir looked at Ward, "who is this Lady Sif?"

"The princess's betrothed sire," Sif looked at Ward as she spoke. "Twice escaping death due to the princess's magic, binding them together in much more than their love for each other. They have adopted a young girl who is a fourth-Kree as their child."

Ward stood his ground as Hoenir walked closer to him, "I sense rage in you, specifically Berserker rage."

"We came across a Berserker staff almost two years ago, I made the mistake of picking it up and I pay for every day but the rage drives me to protect Skye."

"Connected not only by life-giving magic," Hoenir walked around the table and looked at them both, "but he protects you as your personal Berserker warrior. If he was Asgardian I'd marry him to you before you can blink."

"I can handle myself just fine." Skye held out her hand, "target acquired." Her palm turned blue before a ball of light escaped and hovered in the air above it. "Battleship sunk." The light dissipated before their eyes and Skye folded her hand up. "It doesn't just kill and give life, it also disables so I can work without killing someone. I knock them unconscious and no blood is shed."

Thor smiled, "the last to hold such magic couldn't control it and they were full-blooded Asgardian who worked centuries to master the magic. You are only half and yet you have learned what so many before you haven't." He took a step towards her, "you maybe a Princess of Asgard but you are the only one to master the Touch of Life."

"It's her humanity." Ward defended Skye, "the human in her made it possible."

* * *

"I will take the throne after you Hoenir," Thor spoke and they all looked at him. "It will be thousands of years before you will have need of me so I agree." He shook his head and smiled at Skye. "My dear cousin belongs here among Midgard to protect them where we have failed."

"Thank you." Skye smiled at him and he shrugged.

"You will still be called a princess among our people, I will only be taking the throne in your stead." Thor looked at Hoenir, "however there is one stipulation in agreeing to do so."

Hoenir nodded, "anything nephew."

"An apple of Idunn," he looked down at Jane. "I wish only one woman beside me and she has wisdom that even we have yet to realize."

"Is that a proposal?" Jane looked at him in surprise and he brought her hand to his lips.

"If you would have me Jane Foster."

She shrugged, "I could do worse than the Crown Prince of Asgard."

Skye chuckled and leaned into Ward as he wrapped his arm around her, Sif looked to Hoenir and nodded.

"She is worthy sire and there is no law that prevents a non-Asgardian becoming consort." Sif looked at the couple. "Lady Jane has knowledge of Asgard and respects our world as we respect hers. I have seen her fight in battle and she is worthy as a warrior."

"Only Idunn herself can gift a mortal with immortality but I will supply the apple." Hoenir looked to Skye. "Are you sure you wish to stay here among this realm?"

Skye shrugged, "it's all I know and besides, you can always visit me if you want. A king needs a vacation every so often right?"

Half the group chuckled and Hoenir walked over to her, "I expect the name of my grandchild before I depart."

"Naomi Freya." Skye smiled at him, "Naomi because of her gentle nature and Freya because it was the only Asgardian name Thor gave us that sounded right with her first name."

* * *

After Hoenir and Sif departed, Skye walked over to the newly engaged couple that stood discussing Asgard. Both turned to her and she smiled at them prepared to thank them until Thor hugged her.

"No words cousin, we are family and your future is here on Midgard while mine is on Asgard." He pulled back and looked at her, "and I'm sure you'll be gifted with a son…" Jane elbowed him and he chuckled, "or another daughter. Magic may destroy life but it does not take the innocent before they can defend themselves. There is something about Asgardian magic you must know that Sif could not impart because few know. Our magic is tied to a person before they leave the womb and despite what some may say, it is tied to the soul. A soul full of innocence will not be harmed but a soul with even the slightest darkness will burn from it." He touched her shoulder and looked between her and Ward. "Your love is bound together by more than mere magic and that provides one key to innocence. The other is the strength of your magic and its use. You use yours to protect life," he looked at Ward, "and your rage is not used to harm but protect. The combined magic in you both will not harm any child you have so do not lose hope."

* * *

A/N: Aww...Thor gave them hope and solved their issues.

Next we see the team celebrate Naomi's birthday and there's a wedding.

**Please read and review...**


	14. Multiple Joys

Codename: Battleship

Spoilers: AU but can consider all Season One episodes. Read **Battleship: SHIELD** to understand or you WILL BE LOST.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except Naomi and Hoenir

* * *

Skye allowed herself to take a deep breath and open her eyes long enough to look in the mirror. Looking at the woman in the mirror she found a vision unlike anything seen before in her life. The woman that was staring her back in the face was her own image but at the same time wasn't. Smiling she let her hands smooth out the dress and turned slightly to see the back. The dress she'd chosen had been simple and sweet, nothing outrageous or expensive because that wasn't who she was.

A knock on the door made her realize that the time was almost upon her that she would no longer be just Skye Zale but Skye Zale Ward, a wife as well as a mother. The door opened and Simmons slipped in with Naomi in front of her, both smiled at her.

"Absolutely breathtaking." Simmons smiled and nodded, "I think Ward will lose his ability to form words once he sees you."

"Mommy you look perfect." Naomi smiled and jumped in place.

Skye smiled and looked down, "you don't think it's too much?"

"I'd be more concerned that it's too little." May spoke as she slipped into the room. "I almost expected bigger but you got it right."

Looking back in the mirror Skye nodded, "I just saw it and knew, this is the dress."

Another knock and Coulson slipped in, a smile seemed to take over his face. "Beautiful."

"Is it time?" Skye turned to them and Coulson only smiled at her. "I guess we should get this show on the road. I mean, we have a birthday this evening and a mission in Istanbul tomorrow."

* * *

The deck of the Helicarrier was cleared for the ceremony and a white carpet lay between rows and rows of chairs. Despite wanting something small in one of the many SHIELD conference rooms across the globe, Hill wasn't having it and insisted that it be on the Helicarrier. Skye hadn't known what to expect but when Coulson lead her down the carpet towards the 'altar' she was surprised to say the least.

At the end by Hill stood Ward with Fitz beside him and on the other side of Hill was Simmons and May with Naomi. Skye could only smile as Ward stared at her, transfixed by the image before him and it made her happy knowing she could still surprise him after nearly two years of engagement. Mission after mission having prevented their weddings but they didn't care because they knew they'd get there one day.

Reaching the altar, Coulson placed her hand in Wards and kissed her cheek before moving to sit down beside Fury and May. Hill looked between them and shook her head softly as if in disbelief.

"If you had told me a few years ago that I'd be standing on the deck of the Helicarrier officiating a wedding I'd probably have shot whoever said it." Almost everyone chuckled, "but today I am honored to officiate this wedding that binds two agents together in more than a partnership for SHIELD. Today we will witness the binding of Agent Skye Zale and Agent Grant Ward in marriage." She looked at all the agents and guests, "I'll tell you all now if you object, I have someone prepared to shoot you so refrain if you value your lives." Everyone seemed to crack up and Hill rolled her eyes. "You wrote your own vows so Skye why don't you go first."

Skye squeezed Ward's hand and smiled at him. "Life has an interesting way of giving you exactly what you need. I grew up with nothing and no one and I thought I'd never have a family. I accepted that and decided to run with it and I ran far but there you were one day, throwing a bag over my face and dragging me onto a plane that is now our home." Ward seemed to smile as she spoke. "I was alone in my life without a family but I know that from now on I won't be. You've become a part of my family and I vow to become a part of yours. I couldn't trust anyone but now I can trust you as you trust me. I felt fear and pain but I no longer feel those because you are there to comfort me as I will comfort you. Grant Ward, I swear from this day forth that I shall cherish each moment of life with you, abandon all thoughts of others and stay beside you in all events of life until my last breath."

Ward looked to Hill and she nodded so he squeezed Skye's hand. "The first day I saw you I thought you were an ass despite Coulson adding an E-T at the end of that word." Skye laughed softly. "I didn't know that an obnoxious hacker would become the very essence of my life. Who would make me laugh and smile, giving me a reason to live each day instead of placing my life before SHIELD and letting them decide what to do with me." His eyes watered slightly as he spoke, "most of all you've given me a family when I didn't have one. Skye Zale, I swear from this day forth to stand beside you in all aspects of life, to cherish each second we have together and to abandon all thoughts of others. I am yours as you are mine and till the last breath leaves my body, I am devoted to you my angel."

Hill smiled and nodded, "you've spoke these vows before witnesses and SHIELD itself so we consider them binding and legal." She looked to Fitz then Simmons, "the rings." Fitz handed Ward a ring and Simmons handed Skye one. "These rings symbolize your union to each other, repeat after me please. With this ring I bind myself to thee."

Skye took Ward's hand and slid the ring onto his finger, "with this ring I bind myself to thee."

"With this ring I bind myself to thee." Ward slipped the band onto Skye's finger beside her engagement ring.

"I'd ask if anyone objects but I warned everyone beforehand." Hill looked at the couple and at the audience. "By the power vested in me as Director of SHIELD, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Ward pulled Skye in and kissed her, she pulled back with a smile. "You're stuck with me Robot."

"Like I wasn't already." He kissed her again.

"Alright, wedding's over so everyone back to work." Hill spoke and everyone stood to either go back to work or congratulate the couple. Hill shook their hands, "congratulations, I'll see you two tomorrow at 0800 for that briefing for Istanbul so don't be late."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Sitting around the Bus' living room, everyone watched as Naomi sat on the floor with a pile of gifts in front of her. Ward and Skye sat together with flutes of champagne in their hands and a pile of cards in Skye's lap. The wedding had given way to a birthday party for Naomi but it included a shared cake in the shape of a battleship. It had been a bit of a joke from Coulson but no one seemed to say anything when eating the chocolate cake.

"Who is it from?" Skye asked her daughter as she took one of the wrapped boxes.

Naomi read the tag and smiled, "Melly." She looked over at May with a grin, the Calvary had become 'Melly' due to the girl's inability to call May by her first name. No one dared call her anything but her last name except Naomi.

Opening the box Naomi pulled out a pair of child size yoga pants and a shirt. "They're for defense training, we'll start doing some basics soon."

"Cool!" Naomi got up and hugged May, the woman melted and smiled as soon as she held the girl in her arms. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Open mine next." Coulson laid out the offer and Naomi searched through the pile to find a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a red bow. Tearing off the paper she opened the box to find a necklace inside. "It's a locket, if you open it you'll find a picture of your parents."

"Bring it here Cherub." Ward leaned forward and Naomi walked over with the necklace, he helped her put it on. "What do you tell Uncle Phil?"

Naomi walked over and hugged their lead agent, "thank you, it's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it."

* * *

The rest of the gifts were toys and books as well as a robot building kit that Skye bought for Naomi to do with Fitz. After Naomi finished her gifts, it left the couple to open their own pile of cards.

"Okay, Hill gave us some type of certificate." Skye turned the paper over as Ward read the card and she laughed. "One free 'Get-out-of-a-Mission' Card, good for refusal of a mission without consequences."

Half the team laughed and Coulson shrugged, "you have to wonder if she has a sense of humor or not."

"Last one." Ward held up a blank envelope, "no name or who it's from." Opening the card he paused and Skye bit her lip as she watched him process the card. "Congratulations on your next adventure: Fatherhood." Everyone seemed to be silent and Skye tried not to smirk till he saw her face. "Wait, are…"

Skye nodded, "yeah, Jemma confirmed it last week. We're already two months in…"

"Really?" She continued to nod and he pulled her into a hug. "We're having a baby!"

"We're having a baby." She kissed him and smiled, "we got a miracle."

* * *

A/N: Who liked that little surprise at the end?

Next is the epilogue and the last chapter, sorry but there's not much left to do with this one. If you want to see Skye's wedding dress, there is a link on my profile as well as a picture of what I imagine Naomi looks like.

**Please read and review...**


	15. Epilogue: 20 Years Later

Codename: Battleship

Spoilers: AU but can consider all Season One episodes. Read **Battleship: SHIELD** to understand or you WILL BE LOST.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except Naomi and Hoenir

* * *

Skye Zale Ward looked at the data on her computer when she felt hands on her back, she ignored the instinct to plant the person on the floor. The feeling of her husband leaning against her, she could only relax against him and smile. Grant Ward kissed his wife's neck and looked at the data on her screen. It was files of possible SHIELD Agents that were candidates for the Computer Specialist program.

"How many this time?"

She chuckled, "you can read a screen, you're not THAT technologically illiterate."

"Well this is my way of asking how your day was." He closed the lid and turned her around, "kids don't get in for another twenty minutes…"

Hands on his shoulders, she shook her head. "Nope, kids still present so later…promise."

"I'll take you up on that promise." He leaned in and kissed her, "so how was your day lecturing at the Academy?"

Skye moved around the counter to the larger kitchen that had been installed on the Bus around their fifth year of marriage. "Well you had the dumb kids who think they know everything and know absolutely nothing. Then you have the smart kids who know too much and that leaves the rest who are just tagging along." She threw him an apple and he caught it. "How was your day overseeing the new recruits?"

Ward sat at the bar, "didn't kill any if that's what you're asking. I had a recruit ask me something strange today and I didn't know how to respond."

"Grant Ward speechless?" Skye gasped and put a hand to her chest, "let me write down the date."

He grabbed her hand and held it, "Skye it was a strange but reasonable question."

* * *

Seeing the look in his eyes, Skye put down the knife and rounded the counter to sit beside him on the stools. "What was it?"

"How long have we been married?"

Skye smiled at the thought, "almost 20 years, why?"

"We aren't aging and we know the reason why but most don't." He lifted her chin, "Coulson retired last year and hand it off to us. May is currently teaching Espionage while Fitzsimmons are in England raising pre-teens. The world is passing us by and we haven't changed, people are going to start asking questions."

"You think we should tell them the truth? I'm an 0-8-4 and Princess of Asgard, you're tied to me via my magical Touch of Life. Remember what Hill told us, we can't just tell anyone because it could present targets."

Ward took her hands and looked her in the eyes, "I love you, you know being an 0-8-4 doesn't matter to me but yeah, I think we should. SHIELD will protect us, keep us from falling prey to the scientific world due to this but maybe telling other agents would be best."

Turning to face the counter Skye sighed, "that day will always come back to haunt us no matter what we do. I didn't mean to do what I did, I didn't even know what I was doing. It's taken me years to hone the skills of my abilities and now…"

He caught her face and placed his forehead against hers, "I know that and I'm not blaming you. Without you I'd be dead, you're my angel." He reached a hand down to her engagement ring and touched it reverently as if it was fragile. "I just think if we're going to live a long time, we start planning for that now. So we have a plan in the future instead of living year to year, century to century."

* * *

"Really? Arnold stop it before I put you through the wall!" They turned to see their rookie agents walking through the kitchen to the living area. The two were complete opposites but were family all the same.

Getting up, Skye sighed. "Well now that the kids are all here, we should get this Bus in the air. I'll tell Naomi to get this thing flying and get them settled into some training if you can finish up here."

Ward leaned down and kissed her gently, "I love you."

"I love you too." She punched his arm and started towards the living area where the two agents they'd just pulled from Ops were resting. "On your feet both of you," they stared at her and folded her arms. "I said on your feet or it'll be an addition 10 pushups each time I have to ask."

Both were on their feet, "Skye look…"

"No, not look…you're the best SHIELD has and you act like you don't give a care. Okay, grab a sleeping bag and an MRE kit each, workout clothes only and no pillows." Another stare, "ten minutes ago and when you get down to the hanger, I want 20 pushups out of you both. Now go."

* * *

Skye watched them leave and turned to see Ward by the small doorway that lead to the kitchen. He had a knowing smirk on his face as if remembering when he'd done the same to her decades before. She rolled her eyes and walked over, accepting the cup of coffee he had waiting for her. Moving into the back of the plane near their shared office, she walked into their bedroom to change.

Grabbing her clothes from the drawer she looked at the pictures on the top of the dresser set and smiled. "I can feel you leaning against that door you know."

Ward walked over to her and picked up the picture of Fitzsimmons and their kids. "Do you ever regret raising Naomi and Phoebe here instead of in a real home?"

"Never, but we know it was probably best due to the 0-8-4 variable." She smiled at him without pain or sadness in her eyes. "I realize long ago that just because it doesn't involve a picket fence and dogs doesn't mean they didn't have a normal life." She took the photo from him and put it down next to the picture of their own daughters. "In the end, we get to see them do good in the world so it doesn't matter that we don't raise them the conventional way."

"Make a deal with you," he spun her around and smiled down into deep brown eyes that drew him in nearly 23 years before. "We get Trouble 1 and 2 trained and out, we talk to Hill and we consider having another little 0-8-4 of our own. Getting the first two done will take about five years so…we have time to change our minds."

Skye put her arms around his neck, "battle your for it."

"I haven't won a single game of Battleship against you since we started playing that game 23 years ago. That's a sore bet for me and you know it."

* * *

The sound of shoving into walls made her roll her eyes, "I swear that Fitzsimmons' twins are better behaved than those two and they're teenagers." Pulling away, Skye started dressing in her workout clothes, SHIELD issue shirt and yoga pants. "So should I begin with torture technique or make them do hostage escape drills?"

Ward shrugged as he left, "I'd just ICER them but that's me."

"Ward!" She pointed at him and he put his hands up. "Come on, which should I do first?"

"Make them train till their exhausted for a week then start the mind training." Ward rounded the corner into their office, "always worked with you."

Skye chuckled and looked at the picture that was centered on the dresser, she picked it up and smiled at the memories it held. Inside the frame held a picture of her real family: Coulson, May, Fitz, Simmons, and Ward with her as she celebrated her advancement to Level 6.

The frame had been a gift from Ward and made her wonder if he heard her while shortly dead.

_My FAMILY is SHIELD and I am NOT ALONE anymore because I KNOW I am LOVED._

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist a throw back to Battleship: SHIELD and now it's fin...

**Please read and review a final time (at least for this story).**


End file.
